What's Done Is Done
by Dream-4-Reality
Summary: What would of happened if Kurt never stopped talking to Chandler? What would of happened if Kurt cheated on Blaine not Blaine cheating on Kurt? And how does Sebastian fit into all of this?
1. Chapter 1

_**What's done is done.**_

_**What would of happened if Kurt never stopped talking to Chandler? What would of happened if Kurt cheated on Blaine not Blaine cheating on Kurt?**_

_**And how does Sebastian fit into all of this? **_

_**I'm back and with another Blaine/Sebastian story!**_

_**Disclaimer : I own nothing or anyone **___

The look on Blaine Anderson's face the moment he stepped foot into his shared apartment with his boyfriend Kurt Hummel was one of utter despair.

His boyfriend was pushed up against the back of the couch. A handsome, young man straddling his legs making Kurt moan rather loudly.

"Kurt." Blaine chocked out.

Kurt pushed the younger man off him and stood up. "Blaine. What are you doing home so early?"

"I thought I'd surprise you and we could go to a show but you seem preoccupied." Blaine mumbled trying to keep his voice from showing the tears building.

"Blaine… It's not what it loo-" Kurt began before Blaine cut him off.

"Yes Kurt! It's exactly what it looks like! Why?" Blaine yelled.

"I don't know." Kurt mumbled not meeting Blaine's eyes.

"You don't know! You don't know how your lips just happened to attach themselves to him!" Blaine raged.

"I do have a name." The guy in question spoke.

"Shut up!"

"Shut up Chandler!"

Blaine and Kurt yelled together at the same time. Blaine looked at the younger boy and Kurt as realisation dawned on him.

"Chandler? As in the music store guy Chandler?" Blaine mumbled looking between the guilty look on Kurt's face and Chandler looking at the floor.

"How long?" Blaine asked half-heartedly not really wanting to know the answer.

"Two months." Chandler answered for Kurt who still refused to meet Blaine's eyes.

"I wasn't asking you!" Blaine shouted at him. "You can't even answer a simple question Kurt. I want to know why and how long? And I want to hear it from you!"

Chandler moved closer to Kurt and mumbled in his ear "Kurt I'm gunna go. Call me later."

"No! Chandler you stay. You obviously have been lately anyway." Blaine overheard. "I'll go."

"Blaine. Please you have to understand. I didn't mean to hurt you." Kurt tried to explain as Blaine moved to their bedroom.

"No Kurt! That's just it. I don't have to understand. I stopped talking to everyone for you! Everyone at Dalton; my best friend's all for you. Hell, I even left the school for you! So we could be together like you wanted! I stopped talking to Sebastian for you! You promised you stopped talking to Chandler but apparently not. So don't tell me to understand, because I don't." Blaine yelled whilst throwing clothes and personal affects in his suitcase.

"Yeah let's not talk about Sebastian, Blaine! You've been seeing him everyday since we moved to New York two months ago."

"You think I've been seeing Sebastian everyday? Are you stupid Kurt? I haven't seen Sebastian in over two years! Ever since I left Dalton."

"Than where do you go everyday Blaine? Why do you think I turned to Chandler? You've been cheating on me Blaine even if it wasn't with Sebastian. It was still happening!" Kurt screamed at Blaine back as he did up his suitcase.

"That's why you turned to Chandler? Because I go to school Kurt! I've been teaching music to High School students. It's a part of my music class curriculum. But no I've been cheating on you! The only cheater here Kurt is you. Goodbye." Blaine yelled back before taking his suitcase and leaving through the door not looking back.

-.-

"_Hi, you've reached the voicemail of Sebastian Smythe, I'm busy and your call is obviously not important for me to answer. However if I get bored I may call you back. So leave a cute message after the beep to turn me on and we will see…beep…_

"Hey Sebastian, it's Blaine Anderson. I got your number from Jeff and Nick. I'm in Ohio for a few days. Call me if your not busy. Maybe we could have coffee? Anyway bye." Blaine mumbled into his phone as he hung up.

Blaine sat at the Lima Bean Coffee House pondering over the last few weeks.

He transferred Collages and now goes to school in Ohio but Sebastian didn't need to know that. Anywhere near Kurt hurt too much. He constantly ran into Chandler at NYU and after a rather nasty encounter with both Chandler and Kurt together making out at the front of NYU. He decided Ohio is home and where he belongs now that he didn't have Kurt in his life.

Blaine heard on the grapevine throughout his travels between the Lima Bean and his Collage, which just happened to be a few streets away from Dalton Academy; that Sebastian went to New York for a year before returning to Ohio but left for Paris a short while after.

But rumour has it Sebastian is back in Ohio to visit friends before making the move to Paris permanently.

"Well well, if it isn't the most famous Warbler of them all." Blaine heard a familiar drawl behind him.

"Sebastian." Blaine mumbled softly not wanting to turn around in case it was a figment of his imagination.

"Blaine." Sebastian replied.

Blaine turned around and stared at Sebastian. His green eyes glistening in the light, his hair gelled the way only Sebastian can gel it and still make it look irresistible, his bright white teeth smiling down at Blaine.

"What are you doing here Blaine?" Sebastian asked taking in all of Blaine.

His hair all over the place from constantly running his fingers through it in anticipation, his hazel eyes bright and wearily looking at the same time but still looking absolutely delicious to Sebastian.

"I live here now Sebastian." Blaine whispered afraid to talk any louder.

"Why? You looked pretty content in New York with Kurt." Sebastian countered noticing the way Blaine flinched as he mentioned Kurt.

"Yeah I heard you went to New York. I never saw you but apparently you saw me. Why didn't you say hello?"

"I did. Well I asked Kurt to say it for me but judging from that look on your face you never got my hello. Nor did you answer my question. Why?" Sebastian questioned again before taking a seat in front of Blaine.

"I transferred Collages. NYU just isn't the same as going to Ohio. Ohio is my home Sebastian." Blaine mumbled playing with the lid of his coffee cup.

Sebastian put his hand on Blaine's to stop him from fiddling with the cup and avoiding looking at him. "That's not why you're back in Ohio Blaine. You loved New York trust me I seen it. Why?"

Blaine looked into Sebastian's eyes as the tears in his grew and almost dropped down his cheek. "He cheated. Kurt cheated."

-.-

There you go! New Blaine/Sebastian story Next Chapter will be up soon


	2. Chapter 2

_**What's done is done.**_

_**What would of happened if Kurt never stopped talking to Chandler? What would of happened if Kurt cheated on Blaine not Blaine cheating on Kurt?**_

_**And how does Sebastian fit into all of this? **_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing or anyone **_

* * *

_Previously On What's Done Is Done:_

_Sebastian put his hand on Blaine's to stop him from fiddling with the cup and avoiding looking at him. "That's not why you're back in Ohio Blaine. You loved New York trust me I seen it. Why?"_

_Blaine looked into Sebastian's eyes as the tears in his grew and almost dropped down his cheek. "He cheated. Kurt cheated."_

* * *

Sebastian looked at Blaine dumbfounded. Why would he cheat on the most perfect part of his life? How could Kurt Hummel cheat on the stunning Blaine Anderson? Sebastian looked down at the hurt spreading across Blaine's face.

"Come on. Let's go back to mine. We will watch sad romance movies and make you feel better before my flight tomorrow morning." Sebastian mumbled afraid to say anything that would make him leave.

"Thanks Sebastian, but I think I'm just going to go home. I just need to be by myself." Blaine whispered as he left the coffee shop.

Sebastian followed grabbing a hold of Blaine's arm just as Blaine was about to open his car door, "No Blaine. You're not going to stay by yourself. Please just come back to mine?"

"Thanks Sebastian, but you're leaving for Paris tomorrow and you'll forget I exist so I think it's better if we just pretend that I didn't call you." Sebastian dropped Blaine's arm as if it had burnt him. "Goodbye Sebastian." Blaine smiled weakly as he got in his car and began to drive down the road away from Sebastian's gaze.

* * *

Sebastian managed to make it back to his house before trying to contact Blaine. Anger coursed throughout his body as once again the phone went to message bank. Sebastian sent a text before starting his packing.

'**Blaine Anderson call me as soon as you get this please'-Sebastian.**

Five hours and Sebastian still hadn't heard from Blaine nor had he started his packing. His flight was in little over 6 hours away. He knew he couldn't leave without seeing that Blaine was ok. He grabbed his keys and headed to the front door.

"Sebastian, are you finished packing yet?" His father said as his hand reached the handle.

"Not yet father. I just have to tie up some loose ends with some people and then I'll be ready to go."

"Sebastian, we leave in 6 hours. It's too late to tie up loose ends." His mother said as she walked through the entryway to the front door.

"I'll be half an hour. I promise."

"Half an hour Sebastian." His father grumbled as he walked back into the kitchen his wife trailing behind him.

* * *

Blaine collapsed on his bed, glad for the first time that his parents were never home and that Cooper lived over 2,000 miles away. School would be resuming in just over a few days and he wanted piece and quite before being bombarded by his roommate and his roommates obsessed girlfriend.

Blaine had just started his psychology home - since he decided to do a double major one in music teaching the other in psychology and spent most of his free time studying - when he heard a voice he wished didn't exist.

"Blaine Anderson. Open the door." Sebastian yelled loudly from his front door, "Blaine! Now!"

Blaine climbed down his stairs careful to not make a sound drawing attention to himself, the less Sebastian thought he was home the better.

"I know you're in there and I know no-one else is there. Your cars the only one here Blaine."

Blaine leaned his forehead against the door, listening to Sebastian mumble useless things.

"Blaine. Please just open the door. I know you're standing on the opposite side of this door listening to me." Sebastian said getting frustrated.

"Go home Sebastian." Blaine relented quietly his head still against the door.

"Blaine. I need to see you. Please just open the door." Sebastian whispered.

"Sebastian please just go home. Please." Blaine pleaded.

"Fine." Sebastian grumbled.

Sebastian pretended to walk away. Looking like an idiot to anyone who was to drive past Blaine's house at the time.

Blaine carefully opened the door not expecting to see Sebastian still standing there. Blaine went to slam the door shut only to have Sebastian's foot caught in the edge of the doorframe.

Sebastian pushed open the door as Blaine tried to run towards the stairs. Sebastian grabbed Blaine's arm before he made it to the first step.

"Blaine." Sebastian said as his right hand came up swiped away a tear that threatened to drop down his cheek.

Blaine hadn't realised he was almost crying until he collapsed on the first step with Sebastian holding him.

"Bas…" Blaine cried into his shoulder tears drenching his perfectly pressed shirt.

"Shh. It's alright B." Sebastian comforted Blaine.

"Why–why –did he do- it? Why-would he do-it to me-to us?" Blaine barely managed to get out before he lost control of his emotions again.

"I don't know B. I wish I did. I hate seeing you like this." murmured Sebastian.

Sebastian's phone vibrated in his pocket. He didn't need to pull it out to know who it was. He knew he would be in trouble but he couldn't leave Blaine like this.

Blaine's tears must of subsided by the time Sebastian remembered where he was.

"Sebastian. Your phone is ringing." Blaine said gently. "Answer it. It's obviously important. It's been ringing since I started bawling my eyes out like a little girl."

"Shut up Blaine. I already know who it is and I don't care. You're more important right now."

"Yeah. I'm so important that you're leaving me. Just like he did." Blaine scoffed.

Sebastian felt the breath knocked out of him at that statement. Sebastian never once compared his friendship with Blaine to anything he had with Kurt. Sebastian felt his stomach knot at the thought of being anything more than a friend to Blaine. Sebastian was pulled out of his thoughts by Blaine's little voice.

"Bas… Please answer it."

Sebastian couldn't deny Blaine anything when he spoke like that.

"_SEBASTIAN SMYTHE. WE LEAVE FOR PARIS IN LESS THAN 4 HOURS. YOU SAID HALF AN HOUR IT'S BEEN OVER TWO HOURS. AND YOU HAVEN'T EVEN STARTED PACKING. GET HOME NOW! "_ His father yelled on the phone before he hung up on Sebastian.

"You're leaving in less than 4 hours." Blaine spoke rather loudly, "Go home Sebastian." Blaine finished on a whisper before letting go of Sebastian and beginning to climb the staircase.

Sebastian looked at Blaine's retreating back before getting up and calling his father.

"_Sebastian. You're calling me to tell me you're outside right now right?" _His father said in a stern voice.

"No. Father. I'm not and I'm not going to Paris." Sebastian said with as much sternness as he could to his father.

"_Sebastian. This is not up for negotiation. You are going to Paris with your mother and I."_

"No father I'm not. Paris isn't my home anymore. It's not where I want to be. I'm not you father."

"_It's still not up for negotiation Sebastian. You will be on that plane."_

"Father. Please. You didn't do what your father wanted so please don't make me do what you want me to do. Paris isn't like Ohio. I can't follow my dreams there."

"_Seb, this has nothing to do with me. The best law school is in Paris and that's why we're going for you to follow your dreams." _

"Dad, law was your dream for me. I don't want to do that and I don't want to go to Paris. Please don't make me. I want to do music and I want to be a doctor. Please father. The best medical school is in Ohio. Let me stay. Please?" Sebastian begged.

"_Ok. Sebastian. You may stay in Ohio. The house is yours to use as you may. We will send the school your tuition tomorrow. We will miss you Seb. We love you."_ His mother cried into the phone.

"I love you guys too. Thank you so much Mum and Dad. I miss you already."

"_Goodbye Sebastian. We will call you as soon as we get to Paris."_ His father said quietly before hanging up.

Sebastian began up the stairs looking for Blaine. He found Blaine lying face down into his pillow.

"B?" Sebastian said softly before making his way to Blaine's bed and sitting on the edge playing with his curls.

"Bas! What are you still doing here? You're parents are going to flip. You're going to miss your flight. Why are you still here? Go home Seb-'' Blaine was cut off by Sebastian when his lips pressed to Blaine's.

"I'm not going to Paris, B. I'm going to stay in Ohio. I'm staying here. I'm not leaving you." Sebastian promised as his lips found Blaine's again.

Blaine pulled Sebastian closer to him. Their lips still attached. Tongues melting together until Blaine pulled away.

"I can't Bas."

"I know B. I know, but just remember I'll always be waiting for you. It doesn't matter how long it takes you to get over him. I'll wait."

"Thanks Bas." Blaine said as he tugged the blankets up over him and Sebastian, his arms firmly attached around Sebastian's waist, his head resting on Sebastian's chest.

"Goodnight Blaine." Sebastian whispered in Blaine's ear.

"Night Bas. I'm glad you're not leaving me." Blaine whispered back.

* * *

_**A/N – I know it's a little late but here it is **_

_**Enjoy! :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**What's done is done.**_

_**What would of happened if Kurt never stopped talking to Chandler? What would of happened if Kurt cheated on Blaine not Blaine cheating on Kurt?**_

_**And how does Sebastian fit into all of this? **_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing or anyone **_

* * *

_**Previously on What's Done Is Done:**_

"_I know B. I know, but just remember I'll always be waiting for you. It doesn't matter how long it takes you to get over him. I'll wait."_

"_Thanks Bas." Blaine said as he tugged the blankets up over him and Sebastian, his arms firmly attached around Sebastian's waist, his head resting on Sebastian's chest._

"_Goodnight Blaine." Sebastian whispered in Blaine's ear._

"_Night Bas. I'm glad you're not leaving me." Blaine whispered back._

* * *

Blaine Anderson led a complicated life, which didn't seem to get any easier since his move back to Ohio from New York. Blaine's collage workload grew bigger and bigger leaving limited time for any personal time or friendships including a friendship with the one and only Sebastian Smythe.

Since collage started back Blaine hadn't spoken to Sebastian at all since that night Blaine lost control of his emotions, so imagine his surprise when on Monday morning at 8am when he's running late for his 7:30am music class he hears a familiar voice in the lecture hall.

"Sorry I'm late but I'm the new transfer student." Sebastian Smythe said standing at the front of the class handing his teacher his transfer papers.

Sebastian looked at the teacher properly before realising who he was speaking to, "Adrien Phillipe. You're the music teacher. Wow! It's been what 5 years since we've seen each other."

"Welcome Sebastian Smythe. Take a seat in the 2nd row. Your partner for the year is absent or running a little late today." The young music teacher replied promptly ignoring Sebastian's comment about that past.

"I suppose we will catch up later than." Sebastian winked at the teacher.

"No we won't Sebastian. Now take a seat thank you." Adrien said eyeing Sebastian suspiciously.

Blaine walked into the classroom slowly, trying not to draw attention to himself as he listened closely to the exchange of words between his fairly attractive music teacher and his fairly attractive ex-friend/friend.

"_I suppose we will catch up later than." Sebastian winked at the teacher. _

"_No we won't Sebastian. Now take a seat thank you." Adrien said eyeing Sebastian suspiciously._

'They know each other' Blaine thought whilst taking his seat 'and gathering by the way the teacher looked at Sebastian and replied to him it was on a more personal manner than either his teacher/Adrien was willing to let in on'

"Take your seat Mr Smythe." Adrien said once again.

Sebastian walked to his seat after a final wink at the teacher. "Blaine." Sebastian said in shock seeing Blaine sitting there looking at the exchange between himself and their teacher.

Blaine nodded at Sebastian before turning his attention back to their teacher at the front of the class who was giving instructions for the lesson

"As of this year we are doing something dramatic with your grades. For the remainder of the year you are to be paired up with the person sitting next to you. How you perform with them and the song choices you make affect half of your proceeding grade as well as theirs. Your first task is to sing a song of your choosing with your partner. 40% of your final grade will be based on your first performance and the last 40% will be based on your last performance with the same partner. Any class work in between that will make up the final 20% of your marks. You have the next 15 minutes to work with your partner on the 2 song selections. I need both your first performance song and your last performance song before the end of the class. You may begin." Adrien finished.

"I'll choose the first song and you choose the last song." Sebastian suggested his eyes still transfixed on the teacher out the front of the class who was staring back.

"Yep. Well I'm done. Bye." Blaine said as he walked to the front of the class and gave the teacher a piece of paper with a song on it.

"Sebastian has the first song." Blaine said as he pushed the paper into Adrien's hand trying to get his attention off Sebastian who was still staring back at him.

"You're supposed to choose the songs together." Adrien said finally looking up at Blaine.

"You're supposed to pay attention to the whole class and not just Sebastian. Not my fault neither of us can follow simple instructions." Blaine snapped back before leaving through the classroom door.

"Mr Ander-'' Adrien tried to start before the door slammed shut.

"Where did Blaine go?" Sebastian asked as he came up behind the teacher.

"Probably to his next class Mr Smythe." Adrien replied.

"What did you say to him?" Sebastian questioned noticing his teacher avoiding eye contact with him.

"Nothing. You have the first song selection I take it." Adrien said still avoiding eye contact.

"Yes. Here. I need to find Blaine." Sebastian shoved the paper in his hand.

"Sebastian. Why him?" Adrien asked softly hoping his question fell on deaf ears.

"I asked you the same question Adrien and I never got an answer now neither will you." Sebastian walked to the door the teacher following after him.

"You spent most of that class staring at me Seb. You still feel something."

"Goodbye Adrien." Sebastian said not denying what his teacher was saying as he walked down the hall.

"Seb you can't just walk away from this." Adrien said following him down the hall.

"It's Sebastian not Seb and watch me walk away like I had to watch you." Sebastian said leaving his teacher speechless in the middle of the hallway.

"What happened between you and Sebastian?" Blaine asked from the opposite side of the hallway.

"Why don't you ask him Mr Anderson? He's gone looking for you."

"I know I heard him. Why won't you just tell me? It's not like he's coming back for you anyway."

"You have no idea what you're talking about. He'll never want you Blaine. He's still too attached to me."

"Really? Why did he leave you just than to try and chase after me?"

"You'll never have Sebastian, Blaine. Not like I did. You can try but he'll only ever be half there. Have a nice day Mr Anderson." Adrien said as he walked back into his class.

* * *

"There you are. I've looked everywhere for you Blaine." Sebastian smiled cheerfully at Blaine.

"Well here I am." Blaine said not looking up from his book missing the smile on Sebastian face turn to a frown.

"Yes. Here you are." Sebastian repeated.

Blaine continued to read his book 'Inside the Human Mind'. Sebastian continued to stare at him. The way his hair fell perfectly in place despite the lack of gel that Blaine had stopped using since his break up with Kurt. The way his hazel eyes tried to focus on the book in front of him but hadn't moved from the same word on the page in about 7 minutes. Sebastian realised it the moment he sat down across from Blaine that Blaine Anderson was avoiding him. That Blaine wasn't ready for a friendship with him at all. That Blaine couldn't even look at him. Maybe Paris should have been home.

"Blaine." Sebastian started.

"Hmm." Blaine replied still attempting to read his book and ignore Sebastian.

"Never mind. Bye Blaine." Sebastian whispered before leaving Blaine and his apparently important book to himself.

"Yeah bye." Blaine replied still not looking up from his book until it was safe that Sebastian was out the door.

Before he could see if Sebastian had left his phone vibrated.

**I've changed my classes. Hopefully your new partner is as amazing as you. Now there's no need for you to concentrate on the same word anymore. Goodbye Blaine – Sebastian**

* * *

_Ok done with part 3! Finally! But I left out the songs the guys are singing I need suggestions _


	4. Chapter 4

_**What's done is done.**_

_**What would of happened if Kurt never stopped talking to Chandler? What would of happened if Kurt cheated on Blaine not Blaine cheating on Kurt?**_

_**And how does Sebastian fit into all of this? **_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing or anyone **_

* * *

_**Previously on What's Done Is Done:**_

"_Never mind. Bye Blaine." Sebastian whispered before leaving Blaine and his apparently important book to himself._

"_Yeah bye." Blaine replied still not looking up from his book until it was safe that Sebastian was out the door. _

_Before he could see if Sebastian had left his phone vibrated._

_**I've changed my classes. Hopefully your new partner is as amazing as you. Now there's no need for you to concentrate on the same word anymore. Goodbye Blaine – Sebastian**_

* * *

Blaine sat at the Lima Bean Coffee House a week after Sebastian's message. He was quite content to just sit there pondering his thoughts until Adrien sat across from him.

Blaine looked at his music teacher a puzzled look falling upon his face.

There wasn't a lot about this teacher that anyone knew. Besides him being born in France, became a teacher in his early 20's and Blaine being the only one who knows that his teacher and Sebastian had a thing if you could call it that.

For a teacher he was quite young late 20's possibly 28. Meaning Sebastian knew him when he was 23 making Sebastian 15 when he met Adrien.

Blaine didn't know a lot about Sebastian. He grew up in France moved to America when he was 17, went to Dalton for his Junior and Senior years of school before graduating and travelling for a year before starting collage this year, and for some weird reason Sebastian had a fascination with this teacher still sitting in front of him just staring.

"Can I help you Professor?" Blaine asked intrigued as to what the professor was doing in Lima to begin with considering the college was at least 50 minutes from the Lima Bean.

"Someone said I might find you here. We need to talk." Adrien replied before taking a sip of his coffee.

"I don't think we need to talk at all. I'm pretty sure you said all you had to say last week." Blaine snapped.

"Well I still have things to say, whether you want to hear them or not." Blaine looked at his professor as anger spread across his face.

"What things could you possibly have to say to me that would not make me leave?" Blaine asked.

"One name." His professor smirked, "Sebastian."

Blaine glared at his professor. The name didn't come a surprise. It's the only thing the two had in common to speak about. "Fine. Say what you have to say so I can leave."

"Ok. Firstly, Sebastian isn't transferring classes. He will continue to do Music 1.2 in my class and he will be your partner." Adrien said in a way that was not up for negotiation when he saw that Blaine was about to disagree. "Secondly, whatever happened between Sebastian and I is over. It's in the past. If he wishes to talk to you about it, that's his choice. I regret what I did and he knows that. He also knows I want him back. Third and finally, talk to him Blaine. He's frustrated and upset and doesn't understand what went wrong. You miss him. I see it on your face everyday. Did you know he's spent every night at Scandals since you stopped talking to him? Every night. That's not good for his liver or his education."

"Are you done?" Blaine asked.

His professor nodded, "Yes I've finished."

"Good now listen. Firstly, I don't care what happened between you and him. That's between you two. Secondly, if he wishes to spend all his time at Scandal's that not my problem, thirdly, don't pretend to know me, or know how I'm feeling about Sebastian or about anything else, and finally, as far as I'm concerned you're just my teacher. You don't get to talk to me like I'm your friend cause I'm not nor do you get to tell me who to talk to. If I wish to speak to Sebastian, I will but I won't do it anywhere near you." Blaine finished before getting up. "Now if you don't mind I have somewhere else to be. Goodbye Professor."

Sebastian Smythe stood at the door frozen in place. His professor and sort of friend talking in heated chaos. Sebastian walked to the counter to place his coffee order trying not to eavesdrop on the conversation between his teacher and friend but finding it impossibly hard with the way Blaine's voice rose.

Blaine walked away from the professor dropping his untouched coffee in the bin as he left. Unconsciously Sebastian pushed his hand out to grab Blaine's arm. Blaine thinking it was his professor turned around and landed his fist straight on Sebastian's nose.

"Fuck Blaine!" Sebastian yelled letting go of Blaine's arm.

"Sebastian!?" Blaine asked confused grabbing serviettes to stop the blood dropping from Sebastian's nose.

"Yes Blaine. It's me. Someone told me you'd be here. I think we need to talk."

"Mr Smythe, are you ok?" Adrien asked coming over to the two boys.

"Fine Adrien." Sebastian muttered his voice blocked by the serviettes over his nose.

"Very well. Goodbye boys. I will see you both in class tomorrow. Remember it's the first performance. I do hope you're ready." Adrien said before glancing sideways at Blaine and leaving a lingering gaze on Sebastian as he walked away.

"I don't like him." Blaine muttered under his voice, hoping Sebastian hadn't heard.

"It's a little obvious." Sebastian replied before dropping the serviettes to see how much damage was done to his face. "How bad is it, B?"

"It's a little red but I don't think it's broken Sebastian." Blaine said before pressing his fingers to the brim of Sebastian's nose.

Their eyes connected. Blaine's eyes full of guilt and worry as he looked into Sebastian's green eyes filled with hurt and was that also lust Blaine saw behind his eyes?

"Sebastian!" the lady at the coffee counter called out his name causing Blaine to drop his eye contact with Sebastian.

Sebastian walked over to collect his coffee order also picking up an extra coffee cup. He strolled back over to Blaine handing him the second cup, "Coffee?" Sebastian asked, "I noticed you threw out a full cup earlier before you decided I needed a busted nose."

"I'm sorry about that Sebastian. Thanks." Blaine muttered looking down at the ground before talking to cup from Sebastian's hand.

"It's fine Blaine. Hurt like hell but I'll live." Sebastian replied.

"Anyway, what are you doing in Lima?"

"I said I wanted to talk to you and I still want to. If you have time that is?"

"Sure. Let's get a seat." Blaine suggested looking around the now packed coffee house.

"Actually if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to talk to you back at mine." Sebastian mumbled not meeting Blaine's eyes.

"Sure. I'll meet you there or did you just want to take one car?" Blaine suggested.

"We can take two if you don't mind. Save us having to drive back to pick the other one up considering school is in the opposite direction."

"Ok. I'll follow you than." Blaine said as they both walked out of the shop.

"What were you and Adrien talking about earlier?" Sebastian queried as they walked back to their cars.

"You." Blaine answered back.

"Oh. Anything interesting?" Sebastian prodded hoping to not hear anything that would make Blaine leave his side.

"Nothing about you two, Sebastian, so don't worry." Blaine smiled up at him.

"Blaine, if you-'' Sebastian started before Blaine cut across him.

"Sebastian, I don't want to hear it so please… just don't. Ok?" Blaine requested.

"Blaine…"

"Please, Bas. I don't want to know." Blaine pleaded.

"Well I'll see you at mine than." Sebastian said before getting in his car.

"Yeah." Blaine said following Sebastian.

* * *

To say the Smythe's household was massive would be an understatement. It was exquisite. It was almost twice the size of Blaine's and Blaine's house was big by normal standards.

Sebastian's house had 6 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms not including ensuites to 4 of the 6 bedrooms. It had 2 family rooms and did Blaine mention it was also 4 stories high not including the attic or the basement. A ballroom was also located on the 3rd floor.

As soon as Blaine walked through the door his mind was in slow motion. Blaine thought if he touched anything it would fall apart. Apparently Sebastian guessed what had Blaine speechless and movement less.

"It won't fall apart Blaine." Sebastian smiled at him.

"Your house is huge." Blaine whispered feeling it appropriate to do so.

"Why are you whispering?" Sebastian whispered back just to amuse himself.

"I don't know." Blaine said his voice still barely above a whisper.

"Well unless you plan on standing there all day admiring the staircase, I think my stomach may starve to death if you do. Lunch?"

"Sure." Blaine continued to whisper.

"So we've had lunch, I've given you the most boring tour in the universe of the world, I think we should talk now." Sebastian said inviting Blaine through one of the many doors.

* * *

Blaine gathered it was Sebastian's room. His Dalton tie hung around a photo frame of the Warblers after their performance of Uptown Girl. Blaine couldn't help but smile at the picture. Many other things drew attention to it being Sebastian's room. The room itself was massive compared to Blaine's room at his house. It had 3 compartments; a lounge room sort of, which housed a lounge and coffee table next to that sat a desk with a copy of Advanced Paediatric Medicine open on top of it. Through the following door stood Sebastian's bed and in front of that stood an entertainment with a flat screen TV attached to the wall. Through the next door was his wardrobe which took up the size of Blaine's dorm room back at College and through the door after that was his ensuite bathroom.

His room was like a mini house, minus the kitchen of course.

"Blaine, where are you?" Sebastian asked looking for Blaine.

"Closet." Blaine answered back.

"Why are you in the closet?" Sebastian asked following Blaine.

"Sebastian have you seen the size of your room. Your closet alone takes up the same amount of room as my dorm does at College and I have to share that."

"It's nothing Blaine. It's just a closet."

"Right."

"Come back to the lounge." Sebastian requested.

"Which one? There's one upstairs and one downstairs."

Sebastian let out a small laugh, "The one you saw as you entered my room Blaine."

"Sorry." Blaine mumbled before going to take a seat on the lounge.

"You can get comfortable. I think we're going to be here a while." Sebastian mumbled fear sinking in slowly.

Blaine took of his shoes and decided to sit cross-legged against the arm of the lounge whilst Sebastian took a sit in almost the same position on the opposite side of the couch.

"So, where do you want to start?" Blaine asked once he realised Sebastian was comfortable.

* * *

_**Now we're getting somewhere. Next chapter we find out about all the mystery that is Adrien Phillipe and see the boys first performance!**_

_**So excited**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**What's done is done.**_

_**What would of happened if Kurt never stopped talking to Chandler? What would of happened if Kurt cheated on Blaine not Blaine cheating on Kurt?**_

_**And how does Sebastian fit into all of this? **_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing or anyone **_

* * *

_**Previously on What's Done Is Done:**_

"_You can get comfortable. I think we're going to be here a while." Sebastian mumbled fear sinking in slowly._

_Blaine took of his shoes and decided to sit cross-legged against the arm of the lounge whilst Sebastian took a sit in almost the same position on the opposite side of the couch._

"_So, where do you want to start?" Blaine asked once he realised Sebastian was comfortable._

* * *

"I don't know, honestly." Sebastian started.

"Well you wanted to talk, so we will just wait until your ready." Blaine replied pulling a cushion into his lap.

"I'm sorry about everything Blaine. I didn't think being in the same class as you was going to be as hard as it is. So I ran and transferred which means I've screwed any chance we've had at passing this year." Sebastian started softly not meeting Blaine's eyes.

"Seb, I don't think you should be apologising to me about anything. It was my fault you wanted to transfer in the first place." Blaine replied putting his chin in his hands and leaning on the pillow sitting in his lap. "It's just when you said you'd wait until I was ready and than you go and flirt with the teacher, it was like I was pushed to the back of your mind, like Kurt all over again."

"B, it wasn't like that at all. I'm not Kurt, Blaine. It's just - as much as you don't want to talk about him. I think I need to start at the start and that means we need to talk about Adrien." Sebastian suggested.

"No."

"Blaine we need to. Please you need to understand everything about me and he is… no was a big part of who I've become today. So we need to talk about him."

"Fine but can you answer one question honestly about him first?" Blaine questioned.

"Sure, anything." Sebastian said pretty sure he was going to regret adding anything on to the end of that sentence.

Blaine looked at Sebastian, wondering which question he should ask him first. Was he still in love with the professor? Was Adrien the reason Sebastian refused to go back to Paris? Does he feel anything romantic for the teacher at all? Why should it matter if he does Blaine he thought to himself? You don't want anything except friendship from him it shouldn't matter what he feels anymore.

Sebastian saw the clocks in Blaine's head turning. He knew the question Blaine was going to ask and he knew his answer.

"Do you still have feelings for Adrien?" Blaine spoke clearly trying to hold back any animosity that may have been there.

"Honestly?" Sebastian queried

"Yes, Sebastian honestly."

"No."

"What?" Blaine asked shocked thinking he had miss heard Sebastian's answer.

"No, Blaine. I do not have any feelings left for Adrien. I might have had some 3 years ago, but it's been 5 years Blaine. Nothing is the same now. My feelings for him have changed."

"Ok." Blaine whispered.

"That's all you have to say about it? Ok."

"I don't know what else to say. I don't know what I would of said if you had said yes you're still in love with him."

"Whoa! Wait a second. I haven't been in love with Adrien since he left me in the middle of Paris over 5 years ago."

"You met him in Paris?"

"Yes. I'll start at the beginning." Sebastian closed his eyes as his mind took over memories he tried really hard to keep pushed to the back of his mind.

* * *

" _I met, Adrien when I was 15. At the time he thought I was 21 because of my height I was able to pull it off. He was 23. We both attended external music classes. My mother thought my love of music might distract me from the mess of her affair. She'd been cheating on my father for 3 years before he found out. He filed for divorce and I was a mess." Sebastian said his eyes falling open memories shining through so Blaine could see them._

"_Music was my outlet. I was too talented for the younger classes with people my own age so I was put in Adrien's class. He was absolutely gorgeous, his perfect, beach, blonde hair falling into place, his eyes a bright greenish blue. You would think he just stepped out of a model magazine. He had my attention the moment he said hello. _

"_This was his first teaching job since finishing his degree the previous year. He introduced the class to himself in the most unusual way. He explained his whole life in a short few sentences. "Hello class I will be your new professor for the remainder of the year. Few things, my name is Adrien and I would prefer to be called Adrien not professor, all I want you to do in this class and celebrate music. This is why we are all here after all. Music is my life. Everything inside screams music. Listening to people play music is like an art trying to determine which key they are playing and trying to develop a reason as to why they chose that key instead of a higher or maybe a more remorseful key. By the end of this class you will all learn every aspect of music and how to interpret it. One more note to make about me before I begin this class, I'm 100% gay. If any of you have a problem with that there is the door. No problems? Good lets begin."_

"He told the whole class he was gay?" Blaine asked interrupting Sebastian's daydream.

"Yeah. He figured if he was honest the rest of the class would be too." Sebastian said taking Blaine's hand in his own.

"Oh. Continue." Blaine said concentrating on Sebastian and not the movement of Sebastian's fingers running over his knuckles.

* * *

"_The classes were great. There were 10 people in the class. Two of which, myself and another guy named Julian were the only ones who really paid attention to what Adrien had to say about music. We were also the only other two gay students in the class. I was Adrien's favourite, we did everything together, go to the subway to listen to buskers, try to figure out why they were there. Some were there for fun, some because they needed money. Julian didn't understand the need to associate himself with trash as he called them. So he rarely came._

"_One day when we did go to the subway he followed. By this time Adrien and I had started a relationship. It felt so natural to just hold his hand in public. To lean against him as we listened to the music being played by people who just wanted to share their talents. Adrien leaned down to kiss me when Julian pulled him out of my grasp. Adrien glared at Julian in shock. Not actually believing he had been caught with a student. _

"_You'll lose your teacher licence Adrien." Julian argued with him. _

"_It's none of your business Julian. We are both old enough to make decisions for ourselves." Adrien argued back grabbing a hold of my hand. "You're just jealous it's not you Julian."_

"_My parents, were out that night and I knew than he was the one I wanted to give my everything to so I did. I gave up everything to him, my virginity and my love._

"_I love you Adrien." I whispered whilst still locked in his embrace._

"_You're my everything Sebastian, my one and only, I love you so much." Adrien whispered back._

_He gave it all back to me except of course his virginity. At the time nothing mattered. We were together and we always would be in my 15-year-old mind. _

"_I turns out Julian was jealous. He dug up everything he could on me, my age, my name, how influencual my family was in Paris and everywhere else, by the time I'd realised what he was doing he was tearing my world apart. _

"_He's 15, Adrien. 15 years old! Does Michel know?" I heard Julian shout at Adrien. I knew than my life was over. I didn't know who Michel was and I had know intention of finding out so I ran. I ran to where I knew Adrien lived. I stood in the driveway waiting for his car to arrive. I heard voices inside and all my worries about not being the only person in his life _

"_Adrien." I remember whispering to him._

"_Sebastian." He whispered back._

"_I'm sorry. I should have told you."_

"_Go home Sebastian. You shouldn't be here." He said walking past me to open the front door. _

"_Daddy!" I heard from the front door. "Hey Hun." I heard someone say from the doorway. "Who's this?" the stranger asked before picking up the little girl who was trying to grasp Adrien._

"_Just one of my students. Just give me a minute ok Michel." Adrien said before kissing him on the cheek and grabbing me by the hand and walking down the driveway. It was only than that I noticed he had a wedding band on his finger._

"_Sebastian, what are you doing here?" Adrien said anger evident in his voice._

"_I had to see you, but apparently you don't need me at all. You're married and you have a child." Sebastian yelled._

"_You're 15 Sebastian! Why didn't you tell me?"_

"_What difference would it of made Adrien?"_

"_It's illegal Sebastian. I can lose my teaching licence, I can lose my job, and I could lose my daughter."_

"_You didn't even tell me you were married Adrien. You told me you loved me. I gave up everything for you. You had my heart in your hands and right now you've just stomped on it."_

"_You're 15 Sebastian you don't even know what love is!" Adrien continued to yell. "I can't believe you. You're just a child. Go home."_

"_You said you loved me Adrien. You can't just walk away from that." I whispered as tears fell down my face._

"_I'm married Sebastian. I love my husband and my family. I'm sorry, but you will get over it. You're too young to understand anyway. Go home Sebastian."_

"_Why him? Why not me?" I cried._

_My question was met with silence_

"_I won't forget you Adrien. I'll always love you and I won't get over you. You have every bit of my heart and soul, you always will." I said softly as Adrien turned to walk away._

"_Goodbye Sebastian." Adrien said as he walked back inside._

"_I quit music. I never sang again. I never played an instrument. I Screwed every guy I could and it was working until several years later, by this time I was in Paris on vacation from my first year at Dalton, so I was almost 18 at the time, I had just met you and you were my new addiction that I couldn't get out of my head. I never even thought of music again until I met you, I saw Adrien and his daughter at the park I had been frequently visiting on a Saturday, he had been waiting for me. Julian told him where I'd be. He hadn't changed at all. He didn't look any older than the day I first met him. I sat at the same bench with my book open, hoping he would just walk on by but luck was never on my side when it came to him. _

"_Sebastian." I heard him whisper. _

"_Professor." I answered trying to keep the memories deep inside._

"_I left Michel, Sebastian." He mumbled._

"_Good for you." I wasn't letting him know how much he had hurt me. _

"_I want you back, Sebastian." He said. "I regret walking away from you every day Sebastian. Please come back to me."_

"_Sorry Professor. I've moved on. Someone my own age peeked interest in me whilst I was in America. Actually after tomorrow this is the last time I'll be in Paris." I said with as much confidence as I could knowing that as soon as he said something more I would fall at his feet. _

"_Sebastian, please, come back to me where you belong?" he begged._

"_I'm in love with someone else Adrien. I've moved on like you wanted. Now I think it's time you do the same." I said, trying to keep my emotions in check._

"_He will never have you like I had you Sebastian." Adrien said._

"_Maybe not Adrien but at least I'll always have him. Goodbye Adrien." I said as I got up from the seat and leaving not looking back."_

"After that day, I never saw Adrien again. Julian told me Adrien left France. Sebastian finished looking into Blaine's eyes, unshed tears gathered in Sebastian's eyes.

"I'm sorry Sebastian." Blaine whispered before leaning forward and brushing the tears from Sebastian's eyes.

"It's in the past, B. He's in the past." Sebastian said grabbing a hold of Blaine's hands.

"He told me I'd never have you like he had you. That you'll never want me like you wanted him and that you'll only ever be half there." Blaine whispered.

"Adrien's a big part of my past Blaine but if we were to ever start something together… you would have all of me Blaine, all of me. You brought me back from one of the worst times in my life just by singing. We weren't together than and we're not together now and you still became a more important part of my life than he was. You saved me after him Blaine." Sebastian replied leaning in slightly trying to catch Blaine's lips.

Blaine pulled away whispering, "I'm not over Kurt, Sebastian."

"Ok." Sebastian said as he pulled back leaning on the arm of the chair. "Why did you avoid me than?"

"I wasn't avoiding you. I was… I was jealous ok Sebastian. Jealous. Jealous of how easily you can flirt with a teacher and get away with it. I was jealous of how you and Adrien spoke to each other with ease. I was jealous of Adrien because apart of what he said is true. He will always have a part of you that I won't." Blaine answered growing frustrated.

"If you're not over Kurt, it shouldn't matter who I flirt with and you shouldn't be jealous Blaine."

"I know that Seb but I can't help it. I'm sorry I avoided you. I promise next time I will just talk to you instead ok?" Blaine asked.

"Ok. I'm sorry I never told you about Adrien. Friends?" Sebastian smiled.

"Friends." Blaine nodded.

"We have a problem." Sebastian commented his eyebrows frowning.

"What?" Blaine asked confused.

"We have to perform tomorrow and you don't know the song. We're going to be stuck in that class again next year if we don't pull this off."

"Sebastian we need to pull this off. I can't retake a class. I'll lose my Double Major." Blaine said panicking.

"Relax. All you have to do is learn the lyrics and we will be fine. We already know we have chemistry. It's just the words we need to convey. Ok. Breathe. Let's practice." Sebastian said before standing and grabbing Blaine's hands leading to the foyer where the grand piano sat.

* * *

_**Because it's Sunday and it's my day off work you get an extra chapter **_

_**Now we know all about Adrien and Sebastian. Since that chapter was so long we won't see the performance until the next chapter. **_

_**Be ready! **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**What's done is done.**_

_**What would of happened if Kurt never stopped talking to Chandler? What would of happened if Kurt cheated on Blaine not Blaine cheating on Kurt?**_

_**And how does Sebastian fit into all of this? **_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing or anyone **_

* * *

_**Previously on What's Done Is Done:**_

"_Sebastian we need to pull this off. I can't retake a class. I'll lose my Double Major." Blaine said panicking._

"_Relax. All you have to do is learn the lyrics and we will be fine. We already know we have chemistry. It's just the words we need to convey. Ok. Breathe. Let's practice." Sebastian said before standing and grabbing Blaine's hands leading to the foyer where the grand piano sat._

* * *

Blaine ran his hands over Sebastian's thigh. Slowly creeping up higher and higher until Sebastian was sure he was going to explode. He grabbed Blaine by his hair pulling back slightly so he could kiss him passionately. Blaine started to fumble with the button on Sebastian's pants

"BEEP BEEP BEEP!"

Sebastian threw his phone to the floor. His alarm awaking him from a very pleasant dream that he knew would make him in need of a cold shower. He dragged himself out of bed to the shower. This was more complicated than he thought.

Sebastian dressed impeccably. Today would be the performance that determines whether or not him and Blaine would go on next year. They could work on the chemistry for the last song but this one was to determine whether they have the chemistry to pull it off.

Sebastian grabbed his keys, wallet and phone before locking his dorm door behind him.

Sebastian got to Blaine door and started banging on it. "Blaine get up we're going to be late! Blaine! Blaine!"

The door burst open to find a very angry brunette, "Oi your faggot of a boyfriend is in the shower. Give it a rest. People are trying to sleep."

Sebastian looked at the brunette in shock, one because he was saying things like that about Blaine and two because never has anyone rendered him speechless.

"Seb, what are you doing here so early?" Blaine asked stepping out of the bathroom, hair still dripping wet.

"Umm…" Sebastian started until he got side tracked by Blaine's hair.

"Would you two take your gay love fest outside, stop infesting everyone with your lifestyle choices." The brunette said angrily again.

"Sure, sorry Luke." Blaine mumbled looking to the ground guiltily.

The look on Blaine's face made Sebastian angry. "Do you have a problem with gay people, Luke?" Sebastian said his voice laced with venom.

"Just leave it Sebastian." Blaine said grabbing Sebastian's hand and trying to pull him out the door.

"No, B, he obviously has a problem with both of us and I want to know what it is." He said pulling his arm from Blaine's grasp and turning towards Luke, "What's your problem?"

"Of course I have a problem. Everyone one does! You don't have to shove your abnormal sexuality in others people's faces, with all your hand holding and kissing and awkward clothing and bowties. Try being normal for once." Luke retorted.

"Seb, just leave it ok." Blaine tried again grabbing Sebastian's hand once more.

"It all makes sense now." Sebastian muttered to himself more than anything.

"Good I'm glad I got through to you, because he's been impossible." Luke smirked whilst looking down at Blaine.

Luke had a look of pure evil on his face. Sebastian couldn't believe what he was seeing. Blaine hadn't worn one of his bowties since he started college, now he knew why. Sebastian looked at the look on Blaine's face. Pleading with him to just leave Luke and to forget it.

Sebastian knew Blaine would hate him for it, but had to do it to take Luke down a peg. Sebastian grabbed Blaine's face in between his hands and kissed him passionately, letting his tongue swipe over Blaine's lips wanting Blaine to allow him access, Blaine granted it and let out a small moan when Sebastian's tongue massaged his.

Sebastian pulled back slowly, looking up at Blaine, his eyes shut firmly like he didn't want to believe what just happened in front of his homophobic roommate.

"Faggots." Luke muttered trying to close the door but Sebastian grabbed him by his shirt pushing him against the wall.

"Listen, Luke. You're going to treat Blaine with some respect. You're not going to call Blaine, or myself a faggot again. Do you understand? That word no longer exists in your vocabulary."

"Oh yeah and what are you going to do about it?" Luke retorted

"If I hear that you've even so much as thought that word, what I do next will be small in comparison to what you'll feel." Sebastian said venomously as he landed a punch into Blaine's roommate's stomach.

"SEB!" Blaine yelled pulling Sebastian off his roommate. "Why would you do that?" Sebastian looked at Blaine in disbelief, shook his head and left.

Blaine looked at Sebastian's retreating back and then back to his roommate.

"Luke, are you alright?" Blaine leant down to put his hand on his shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" Luke yelled pulling himself up.

"Luke, I'm sorry." Blaine said pulling his hand back. "Sebastian shouldn't have done that."

"Go away, Anderson." Luke said heading for the bathroom.

"What is your problem Luke? Besides me being gay. I'm trying to help you!" Blaine yelled frustrated.

"You're my problem Blaine. You are!" Luke screamed back, "I don't want your help. I don't want you anywhere near me. Leave!"

"Fine. I was only trying to help." Blaine said softly picking up his bag and leaving, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Blaine walked to class slowly, the look on Luke's face haunting his thoughts. What was his problem with Blaine? He continued to dawdle to class. He knew he was late, he also knew he had to sing with Sebastian today. Blaine's thoughts moved towards the kiss Sebastian gave him. What did it mean? Why didn't Blaine pull away? Why did Blaine let it happen? He knew Sebastian only did it to rub it in Luke's face, didn't he?

Blaine entered through the back door so as not to interrupt any other performers. He ears hurt as he heard someone trying to belt out Whitney Houston. He knew everyone was going to belt out what they are capable of in their first performance. He also knew that his and Sebastian's performance wouldn't do that.

Blaine took his seat next to his partner; Sebastian looked over at him and smiled softly, Blaine returned it. "I'm sorry." Sebastian whispered into Blaine's ear.

"It's okay, Seb." Blaine replied back gently putting his hand on Sebastian's knee.

"It's not Blaine but the things he was saying about you. I like your bowties. I miss your bowties." Sebastian smiled leaving the sentence open.

"Sebastian Smythe & Blaine Anderson, you're up." Their professor said.

"Ready B?" Sebastian asked.

"Of course. Ready?" Blaine re asked the same question.

"With you I'm ready for anything." Sebastian smirked pulling Blaine to his feet, laughing at the blush rising on Blaine's face.

"Something funny boys?" Adrien asked taking in the smile on Sebastian's face and the blush on Blaine's.

"Nope." Sebastian smirked back at his teacher.

"Ok. Start when you're ready. Remember it's worth 40 % of your mark. Make it count."

"We know." Blaine dismissed his professor before grabbing his guitar.

(Sebastian)

_Nothing goes as planned_

_Everything will break_

_People say goodbye_

_In their own special way_

_All that you rely on_

_And all that you can fake_

_Will leave you in the morning_

_But find you in the day_

Sebastian kept his eyes trained on the class. He met Adrien's eyes once when he sung the word goodbye. He turned to Blaine for the chorus and didn't ever want to look away.

(Sebastian & Blaine)

_Oh, you're in my veins_

_And I cannot get you out_

_Oh, you're all I taste_

_At night inside of my mouth_

_Oh, you run away_

_'Cause I am not what you found_

_Oh, you're in my veins_

_And I cannot get you out_

(Blaine)

_Everything will change_

_Nothing stays the same_

_Nobody here's perfect_

_Oh, but everyone's to blame_

_Oh, all that you rely on_

_And all that you can save_

_Will leave you in the morning_

_And find you in the day_

Blaine thought about Kurt, and found that it didn't hurt as much anymore, the look in his eyes when Blaine found him and Chandler that morning, their first kiss and the first time they ever met. The piano took over and Blaine put his guitar down. He met Adrien's eyes and saw him staring at Sebastian.

Adrien kept his gaze on Sebastian. It had been over 7 years since he had heard him sing, and he was still as mesmerized as the first time he had heard him sing. Adrien dropped his eyes once Sebastian turned to Blaine and sang the lyrics that broke his heart.

(Sebastian)

_Oh, you're in my veins_

_And I cannot get you out_

_Oh, you're all I taste_

_At night inside of my mouth_

_Oh, you run away_

_'Cause I am not what you found_

_Oh, you're in my veins_

_And I cannot get you out_

Blaine looked into Sebastian's eyes and knew what he was thinking about. The kiss back in Blaine's dorm, the kiss on the stairs at Blaine's house & the almost kiss on Sebastian's couch.

(Blaine)

_Everything is dark_

_It's more than you can take_

_But you catch a glimpse of sunlight_

_Shining, shining down on your face_

_On your face_

Blaine looked away from Sebastian, his eyes falling closed as he started singing again, his thoughts a jumbled mess. Kurt, Sebastian, Kurt, Sebastian.

(Sebastian & Blaine)

_Oh, you're in my veins_

_And I cannot get you out_

_Oh, you're all I taste_

_At night inside of my mouth_

_Oh, you run away_

_'Cause I am not what you found_

_Oh, you're in my veins_

_And I cannot get you out_

_(No)_

Once Sebastian finished the last note he got up and left. Not glancing back at Blaine or Adrien.

The class applauded both of them, tears falling down some of their faces, but the last thing Blaine wanted was to look at his class. He wanted Sebastian. He looked towards his professor silently asking for permission to leave.

Adrien had a look of resignation on his face. He was clapping along with the rest of the class but the only thing Blaine wanted right now was to chase after Sebastian.

"The grades will be posted on the wall tomorrow afternoon. Class is dismissed." Before Adrian had even finished dismissed Blaine was already gone.

* * *

"Seb!" Blaine yelled down the hall.

"Calm down B, I'm just here in here." Sebastian answered from the classroom next to him.

Blaine followed Sebastian voice and saw him sitting on the floor behind the door.

"Why did you leave?" Blaine asked sitting on a desk in front of Sebastian.

"Just felt suffocated." He shrugged, "You did a good job B."

"So did you." Blaine replied not meeting Sebastian's eyes "I saw the way he was looking at you."

Sebastian got up off of the floor and walked towards Blaine. He stood between Blaine's legs using his thumb to lift Blaine's head up so he could look him in the eyes.

"He saw the way I was looking at you." Sebastian whispered his lips centre-metres away from Blaine's.

Sebastian leant forward, but refused to make the first move. If Blaine wanted Sebastian to kiss him, he was going to initiate it.

Blaine stared at Sebastian, his green eyes shining in the limited light from the class window and his lips turned into a slight smile. In the distance he heard the bell ring and knew if he didn't leave now he was going to miss his next class.

Blaine pulled his head away from Sebastian breaking their eye contact. Sebastian dropped his hands and let his head drop to the ground before stepping back.

Blaine jumped from the table and grabbed his bag before going to the door.

"Blaine wait," Sebastian grasped Blaine's arm and pulled him back, "I didn't me-'' Sebastian's words were cut off by Blaine embedding his lips firmly on Sebastian's.

Sebastian felt Blaine run his tongue across his lips and opened his mouth to let Blaine in. Blaine pushed Sebastian against the door his lips never leaving their place on Sebastian's lips. Blaine moaned into Sebastian's mouth, when Sebastian grabbed a hold of Blaine's cheek deepening the kiss further. Tongues merged together like it was the most natural thing in the world, like they were meant for each other.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Sebastian's waist trying to pull him closer. When Blaine groaned as they rubbed against each other Sebastian broke the kiss and pushed Blaine back. Blaine whimpered at the loss. Sebastian chuckled.

"Blaine. We. Have. To. Get. To. Class." Sebastian mumbled in between kisses as Blaine reconnected his lips.

Blaine couldn't think about anything when Sebastian began kissing down his jawline.

Blaine pushed himself into Sebastian again reconnecting his lips with Sebastian's.

"Blaine, stop." Sebastian begged pulling away from Blaine, "Please stop."

Blaine pulled back at Sebastian's words, the confusion present in his eyes.

"I can't share you with someone else Blaine. I can't." Sebastian sadly looked down at Blaine meeting his eyes before meeting the ground.

Blaine nodded dejectedly before grabbing Sebastian's hand and pulling him towards the door. "We have class right?"

* * *

Sebastian looked at the grades posted on the notice board. A smile crossed his face. He had to find Blaine. Sebastian turned away from the list only to come face to face with the person he least expected to see.

Kurt Hummel.

"Hello, Sebastian."

"What are you doing here Hummel?" Sebastian glared at him, "You don't think you've ruined his life enough, thought you needed to come back for seconds?"

"Actually, I'm here to see Adrien Phillipe." Sebastian looked at Kurt shock evident on his face. "I was told you were in his class and might be able to tell me where to find him."

"Why are you here to see Adrien?" Sebastian couldn't help but ask.

"Besides the obvious?" Kurt smirked.

"What obvious?" Sebastian responded.

"What are you telling me that you, Sebastian Smythe of all people haven't tried to go after the obviously good looking Professor? Wow have times changed!"

"No. I haven't and I have no intention of doing so. I've changed Hummel. Apparently you haven't, still a cheating bastard I see." Sebastian barely had a chance to finish what he was saying before Kurt's fist connected with the side of Sebastian's face.

"Sebastian." Blaine yelled before running up the hallway to Sebastian. "Are you alright?" Blaine asked gently leaning up to Sebastian's face before gently touching his cheek.

Sebastian looked down at Blaine. Blaine saw sadness cross his eyes as he gently grabbed his hands and taking his gaze off of him to look back at the person who hit him.

Blaine followed Sebastian's gaze and had to gulp for air, when he saw Kurt Hummel behind him.

"Hello, Blaine." Kurt said.

* * *

_**KURTS BACK!**_

_**Next chapter we see some performances!**_

_**Song:**_

_**In My Veins – Andrew Belle**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**What's done is done.**_

_**What would of happened if Kurt never stopped talking to Chandler? What would of happened if Kurt cheated on Blaine not Blaine cheating on Kurt?**_

_**And how does Sebastian fit into all of this? **_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing or anyone **_

_**Previously on What's Done Is Done:**_

"_Sebastian." Blaine yelled before running up the hallway to Sebastian. "Are you alright?" Blaine asked gently leaning up to Sebastian's face before gently touching his cheek. _

_Sebastian looked down at Blaine. Blaine saw sadness cross his eyes as he gently grabbed his hands and taking his gaze off of him to look back at the person who hit him._

_Blaine followed Sebastian's gaze and had to gulp for air, when he saw Kurt Hummel behind him._

"_Hello, Blaine." Kurt said. _

-.-

"Kurt." Blaine said softly his hand squeezing Sebastian's tighter than he should of.

"How are you Blaine?" Kurt asked.

"Fine." Blaine replied.

The silence between the three grew, until Blaine couldn't help himself. Why was he here? Why now? What does he want? Does he not think he hasn't hurt me enough that he has to rub it in my face some more? Is chandler with him? Where they still together?

"What are you doing back in Ohio Kurt? Why did you hit Sebastian? What are you doing at my school?" The questions lurking in the back of Blaine's head fell from his mouth.

Sebastian squeezed Blaine's hand trying to calm him down.

"My family lives in Ohio Blaine and I'm here to visit Adrien Phillipe." Kurt replied cautiously, noticing the grasp Blaine still had on Sebastian's hand.

"Why did you hit Sebastian, Kurt?" Blaine asked the only question that didn't get answered.

"Does it matter?" Kurt retorted, "That's between me and him, Blaine."

"B let it go." Sebastian muttered in Blaine's ear, "I'm fine."

"See it didn't take you long to move in did it Sebastian?" Kurt grumbled, still looking at the way Sebastian and Blaine's hands were joined together.

Before Sebastian could even think of a smartass retort, Blaine jumped in defending Sebastian and himself.

"You don't get to say anything about me to him!" Blaine yelled, "You don't have a right to say anything at all. You cheated on me Kurt, not the other way around. You left me, for Chandler. So you don't get a choice in any aspect of my life anymore!"

"Is there a problem gentlemen?" Adrien said approaching Kurt's side. "Mr Hummel, glad you could make it. Is there a problem? Sebastian, Blaine?"

"No, professor." Sebastian answered not moving his eyes from the back of Blaine's head.

"I'm actually glad I caught you guys altogether."

"Really?" Kurt asked surprised.

"Yes. These were the two students I was talking about, when the idea came to me." Adrien said looking over at Sebastian and Blaine.

"Sebastian Smythe and Blaine Anderson?"

"What about us? What idea?" Sebastian said finally taking his eyes off of Blaine.

"The Lima Bean Coffee House has hired to put together a Karaoke night to raise funds for a Music program for less fortunate kids. Kurt is the correspondent and I will be the programs director."

"What do you need us for?" Blaine asked.

"You guys were the only two to get the full 40% for the first part of the class assignment, we decided that you two would be the main singers for the night. If you are interested, of course?" Adrien said looking more at Sebastian then Blaine.

"Why would you want us to be the main singers? Isn't it for the less fortunate? Wouldn't you want them to sing?" Blaine suggested not liking the way Adrien was staring at Sebastian and blatantly ignoring Blaine's presence.

"Blaine's right. If it is for them, we shouldn't even sing. You need to showcase what talent you have in Ohio and how that talent should be brought out." Sebastian jumped in feeling rather uncomfortable with the look the teacher was giving him.

Kurt and Adrien looked at each other as small, sad smiles spread across their faces. "What did I say? They are the best at what they do especially together." Adrien said looking across at Sebastian and Blaine.

"Yeah. I know." Kurt added sadly, "We agree with what you have to say and we are doing that but all four of us will sing individual songs. We need big sponsors and the only way to do that is to have big voices hence you two and us."

Blaine turned to Sebastian, Sebastian still had a grip on Blaine's hand looked down at Blaine, "What do you think B?"

"It's up to you Bas. I think it would be a good opportunity especially for these kids. I just don't rate those two."

"I know, B. If at any opportunity you want to pull out we can ok?" Sebastian said.

Blaine nodded before turning towards Kurt and Adrien, "Ok. We will sing one song each that's it."

"That's all we need. So the show is next week."

"What?!" Blaine and Sebastian yelled together.

"You didn't tell them?" Kurt looked towards Adrien.

"I didn't get a chance."

"You can't expect us to put on a performance in less than a week. We need to practice. We haven't even got songs yet." Sebastian said appalled at the two older boys.

"You both put on the performance of your lives in class the other day with less than 24 hours of practice. I'm sure you both can come up with a song each before the week is out." Adrien said.

"Of course we did, but that was a totally different circumstance. We both knew the song and we both knew we had chemistry to sing that song. Singing by yourself emotionally is hard." Blaine tried to fight back.

"You don't need the practice Blaine, you sing flawlessly after you've just woken up." Kurt replied looking at Blaine with all the care in the world.

"Seb, you're the same. You could sing underwater and still be exactly as Kurt said, flawless." Adrien said looking at Sebastian like he was the only person in the world right there.

"No! Neither of you get to say stuff like that." Sebastian raised his voice before turning to both of them, "You cheated on Blaine" Sebastian continued yelling at Kurt, "And you, you walked away. You left me and as soon as you did you lost all your rights to talk about me like that." Sebastian finished whilst turning on Adrien. "I will sing at your show, but I will not associate with either of you to do it."

-.-

Kurt Hummel, dressed immaculately for the function, his job required that he do so. Working for wasn't easy. You had to be flawless in everything you do, who you hung around with, who you associated with, how you lived, where you lived because someone was always watching and today would be no different.

Chandler walked to Kurt and pressed a kiss to his lips distracting him for a split second.

"Hey Chan." Kurt said softly, whilst pressing his head against his boyfriend's chest.

"How's everything going?" Chandler asked looking around the place.

"Good, just waiting for the sound check to be complete and then we are ready for the first performer who just happens to be me." Kurt replied.

"You will be great. You always have been."

"Thank-you, get a good seat I'll see you in a little while ok?" Kurt said before going backstage.

-.-

"I can't do this." Blaine whispered as Sebastian came up behind him.

"Yes you can. We will do this together. He needs to know that you've moved on." Sebastian said putting his hands on his shoulders.

"I'm not even sure if I've moved on though. My song says I'm not over him."

"Pretend you're not singing to him. Pretend you're singing to the Gap guy."

Blaine looked at Sebastian in shock. "How did you know about Jeremiah?"

"Everyone knows about Blaine Anderson trying to serenade Jeremiah." Sebastian laughed at him.

"Fine. I can do this."

"Yes, you can. Ready?"

"Yes. I'm ready. Let's go get a seat."

-.-

"Good evening, ladies and gentleman. Over the course of the past few months, and The Lima Bean Coffee House have been in correspondence to create music program for less fortunate children. Tonight we are asking for your generosity to get these children of the streets and into something more sustainable. The organisation will be for none profit, and I have asked to head this program and I will, tonight we want to showcase some of the talent from both the streets and from some students who have been participating in my classes but to start us off tonight we have a guest from and one of Ohio's graduates, please welcome Kurt Hummel.

Kurt started looking straight at Blaine.

**_Same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now_**

**_Our song on the radio but it don't sound the same_**

**_When our friends talk about you, all it does is just tear me down_**

**_Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name_**

**_It all just sounds like oooooh…_**

**_Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize_**

**_That I should have bought you flowers_**

**_And held your hand_**

**_Should have gave you all my hours_**

**_When I had the chance_**

**_Take you to every party_**

**_Cause all you wanted to do was dance_**

**_Now my baby's dancing_**

**_But he's dancing with another man_**

Kurt looked towards Sebastian when he said another man. Sebastian leant over and grabbed Blaine's hand.

**_My pride, my ego, my needs, and my selfish ways_**

**_Caused a good strong man like you to walk out my life_**

**_Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made, ohh…_**

**_And it haunts me every time I close my eyes_**

**_It all just sounds like oooooh…_**

**_Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize_**

**_That I should have bought you flowers_**

**_And held your hand_**

**_Should have gave you all my hours_**

**_When I had the chance_**

**_Take you to every party_**

**_Cause all you wanted to do was dance_**

**_Now my baby's dancing_**

**_But he's dancing with another man_**

**_Although it hurts_**

**_I'll be the first to say that I was wrong_**

**_Oh, I know I'm probably much too late_**

**_To try and apologize for my mistakes_**

**_But I just want you to know_**

Kurt looked to Sebastian again as he sang the last verse. Sebastian tightened his grip on Blaine's hand noticing tears growing in Blaine's eyes. Blaine looked at their joined hands and then back to Sebastian's face. He knew at that moment he was over Kurt.

**_I hope he buys you flowers_**

**_I hope he holds your hand_**

**_Give you all his hours_**

**_When he has the chance_**

**_Take you to every party_**

**_Cause I remember how much you loved to dance_**

**_Do all the things I should have done_**

**_When I was your man_**

**_Do all the things I should have done_**

**_When I was your man_**

Kurt took a bow as he introduced the next act; his eyes looking at Chandler who wore an unimpressed look on his face. "Please welcome the next act, he is a student in the Music 1.2 class, Blaine Anderson."

Blaine looked at Sebastian before getting up and walking towards the stage. Before he reached the stage Sebastian pulled him to him and kissed him in front of Kurt and in front of Adrien. "Knock them dead, Killer." Sebastian mumbled against his lips.

Blaine nodded before taking his position in front of the microphone. "Hello, my name is Blaine Anderson, up until 2 minutes ago, I had decided to do Not Over You by Gavin DeGraw, but I've decided to do, I Wanted You More buy Lady Antebellum. That's the joys of music, and just one of the many things these kids will learn, music is always changing, as is the emotion in which you wish to sing. I hope that these guys can learn as much as I have about music. Enjoy."

**_I kept waiting on a reason_**

**_And a call that never came_**

**_No, I never saw it coming_**

**_Something in you must have changed_**

**_All the words unspoken, promises broken_**

**_I cried for so long_**

**_Wasted too much time, should've seen the signs_**

**_Now I know just what went wrong_**

**_I guess I wanted you more_**

**_And looking back now, I'm sure_**

**_I wanted you more_**

**_I guess I wanted you more_**

Blaine made eye contact with Kurt, the hurt shining through his eyes as the lyrics hit closer and closer to home. Kurt's eyes dropped to the floor avoiding Blaine's eyes.

**_All the nights we spent, just talking_**

**_Of the things we wanted out of life_**

**_Making plans and dreams together_**

**_Wish I'd seen, I was just too blind_**

**_My heart was open, exposed and hoping_**

**_For you to lay it on the line_**

**_In the end it seemed_**

**_There was no room for me_**

**_Still, I tried to change your mind_**

**_I guess I wanted you more_**

**_And looking back now, I'm sure_**

**_I wanted you more_**

**_I guess I wanted you more_**

Kurt looked back to Blaine, only to see his eyes elsewhere, elsewhere being Sebastian. Kurt noticed the look in Blaine's eyes when he sang, it was the same look he gave Kurt the day he told him he loved him. Kurt looked over to Sebastian, a smile playing at his lips as if he knew what the next words were going to be.

**_Oh, I don't need you_**

**_I don't need you anymore_**

Blaine finished looking at Kurt, than looking at Sebastian, a smile creeping onto his face at the small smile on Sebastian's face.

The crowd cheered, more than normal for him. Sebastian went to the corner of the stage waiting for Blaine to get off. The moment Blaine was on the floor he was swept up into Sebastian's arms. Sebastian dropped his lips to Blaine's. "You were great B!" Sebastian had to yell over the crowd.

Kurt went to congratulate Blaine on the performance only to hear something that shocked not only him but the recipient as well.

"Blaine, I think I'm in love with you." Sebastian started.

"Sebas-'' Blaine begins but gets cut off by Sebastian pressing his finger to his lips.

"Wait scratch that, I am in love with you and a part of me what's to stop feeling this way because you're not over Kurt and I would only be hurting myself but I can't. I won't. So please listen to every word in my song because I mean it. Every word." Sebastian whispered letting go of Blaine and walking outside leaving a shocked Kurt and a speechless Blaine.

-.-

_**So we have seen Blaine & Kurt's performances next chapter we have Sebastian and Adrien and the aftermath of Blaine's admittance. **_

_**Songs:**_

_**Wanted You More - Lady Antebellum**_

_**When I Was Your Man - Bruno Mars**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**What's done is done.**_

_**What would of happened if Kurt never stopped talking to Chandler? What would of happened if Kurt cheated on Blaine not Blaine cheating on Kurt?**_

_**And how does Sebastian fit into all of this? **_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing or anyone **___

_**Previously on What's Done Is Done:**_

_Kurt went to congratulate Blaine on the performance only to hear something that shocked not only him but the recipient as well._

"_Blaine, I think I'm in love with you." Sebastian started._

"_Sebas-'' Blaine begins but gets cut off by Sebastian pressing his finger to his lips._

"_Wait scratch that, I am in love with you and a part of me wants to stop feeling this way because you're not over Kurt and I would only be hurting myself but I can't. I won't. So please listen to every word in my song because I mean it. Every word." Sebastian whispered letting go of Blaine and walking outside leaving a shocked Kurt and a speechless Blaine._

**-.-**

"You love him back, don't you?" Kurt questioned, looking at Blaine staring at Sebastian's retreating form.

"I think I might" Blaine whispered still looking at the doors, which Sebastian had long ago gone through.

"How could you?" Kurt screamed at Blaine hurt clearly on his face.

"No Kurt! How could you?! I'm not yours anymore. I moved on the day you cheated on me with Chandler." Blaine yelled back.

"That's not the point Blaine, I still love y-'' Kurt began.

"Don't even finish that sen-'' Blaine started before Chandler spoke

"No, why don't you finish that sentence Kurt?"

"Chandler, I-I…" Kurt stuttered.

"Come on Kurt, finish the sentence. What were you going to say?" Chandler kept pressing.

"Chandler… Please?" Kurt begged looking at Blaine before glancing at Chandler.

"No Kurt say it. Say you still love him say it Kurt!"

"Still love who Hummel?" Sebastian asked from behind Chandler.

"Shut up Sebastian. You don't belong here in Lima near Blaine. He will never love you like he loved me! Like I love him!" Kurt finally said. "I'm sorry Chandler. I'm so sorry."

"Save it Kurt. I obviously meant nothing to you."

"That's not true Chandler. I'm sorry."

"You can keep saying sorry all you want Kurt, it doesn't matter any more. I'm not him Kurt and I won't pretend to be." Chandler began to leave.

"Chandler wait."

"No. You cheated on him for crying out loud. You cheated on him with me and now, now I can't even look at you anymore. Goodbye Kurt. Blaine. Sebastian." Chandler said as he left the store.

Sebastian looked at Blaine. Blaine refused to meet his eyes. "Blaine?" Sebastian heard Kurt whisper.

Blaine looked up avoiding Sebastian's eyes, looking straight at Kurt. Blaine tried to look between Sebastian and Kurt but couldn't quite meet Sebastian's eyes yet again. Sebastian shook his head. "I'll make it easy for you Blaine. Goodbye." Sebastian whispered before walking away.

"Bas. Wait." Blaine yelled attempting follow Sebastian.

"Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome Sebastian Smythe to the stage." Adrian addressed the audience.

_**Some things we don't talk about**_

_**Rather do without**_

_**And just hold the smile**_

_**Falling in and out of love**_

_**Ashamed and proud of**_

_**Together all the while**_

_**You can never say never**_

_**While we don't know when**_

_**But time and time again**_

_**Younger now than we were before**_

Kurt looked at Blaine who refused to talk to him. "I'm sorry, Blaine." Kurt whispered.

"Don't Kurt. You don't get to say sorry anymore. You had that chance, you had that chance to say sorry and you missed it. I left New York because I couldn't be around you and Chandler." Blaine said not taking his eyes off the tears falling from Sebastian's eyes.

_**Don't let me go**_

_**Don't let me go**_

_**Don't let me go**_

_**[x2]**_

_**Picture, you're the queen of everything**_

_**As far as the eye can see**_

_**Under your command**_

_**I will be your guardian**_

_**When all is crumbling**_

_**To steady your hand**_

"Blaine, I never meant to hurt you. What I did with Chandler, it shouldn't have happened and I regret that but I still want you Blaine. It's always been you." Kurt said trying to take Blaine's hand.

_**You can never say never**_

_**While we don't know when**_

_**Time, time, time again**_

_**Younger now than we were before**_

"No!" Blaine said pulling his hand away from Kurt, "I don't love you anymore Kurt. What's done is done Kurt. What part of my song did you not understand? I don't need you anymore."

"You do love him." Kurt finally got it.

_**Don't let me go**_

_**Don't let me go**_

_**Don't let me go**_

_**[x2]**_

_**We're pulling apart and coming together again and again**_

_**We're growing apart but we pull it together, pull it together, together again**_

_**Don't let me go**_

_**Don't let me go**_

_**Don't let me go**_

_**[x4]**_

Sebastian looked at Blaine, his eyes full of tears that had fallen and were still waiting to fall. Blaine got up from his seat and began to walk towards Sebastian, who was trying to keep himself composed. "Yes, Kurt. I do love him. I'm pretty sure I always have."

Sebastian left the stage. He had to run. Run far away and hope Blaine never followed. Sebastian ran through the door of the Lima Bean Coffee House and kept running not stopping until he was at the nearest park, which just happened to be right in front Blaine's house.

"I can't believe I told him that. What was I thinking? How could he possible be over Kurt? Argh!" Sebastian yelled whilst kicking his feet and throwing stones at nothing.

"Why would I sing that song? I just push him straight back to Kurt! Idiot! So Stupid." Sebastian started pulling at his hair.

Blaine looked at Sebastian; he felt the inner turmoil Sebastian was feeling. He saw Sebastian pulling at his hair. Blaine tried to leave him be, but the lyrics from Sebastian's song stuck in his head _**"Don't let me go." **_Blaine walked to where Sebastian had worn himself out.

Sebastian sat on the swing, kicking his feet back and forth, he smelt Blaine before he saw him. "Sebastian" Blaine whispered standing in front of Sebastian.

Sebastian looked up at Blaine. "What are you doing here Blaine?"

"I'm not letting you go Sebastian." Blaine said before placing his hands over Sebastian's cheeks.

"Kurt still loves you Blaine. You still love him."

"I don't" Blaine whispered slowly wiping tears away from Sebastian's cheeks. "Not anymore Sebastian."

"Blaine please, don't do this."

"Do what Sebastian?"

"This!" Sebastian yelled, pushing Blaine away from him. "This, don't stand there and tell me you don't love Kurt. You two couldn't shut up for more than 3 minutes. You didn't even listen to the song Blaine!"

"I heard every word Sebastian. Do you want to know what I was talking to Kurt about Sebastian?"

"No. I don't want to know." Sebastian replied aggravated.

"Well I'm going to tell you anyway. We were talking about you!"

"What about me? How you were going to leave me here and run back to New York with Kurt? Or how you were just pretending to be my friend so that you could make Kurt jea-"

"You think I was trying to make Kurt jealous!" Blaine exclaimed. "Why would I want to Sebastian? I don't love him!"

"Really? Well you have a funny way of showing it."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I saw him hold your hand, Blaine."

"Well you mustn't have been looking long enough because I pushed him away and told him I love you!" Blaine yelled upset at the way Sebastian was acting.

Sebastian stared at Blaine not believing what he was hearing. "Say it again." Sebastian whispered, grabbing a hold of Blaine's hands that were pulling at his not so gelled curls. "Say it again Blaine"

"I love you, Sebastian." Blaine whispered back before leaning in slightly towards Sebastian's lips. "I love you."

"Once I do this Blaine, you're mine. I'm not going to take it back and I'm not going to stop. I want us to be together B. So if you don't you need to walk away now." Sebastian mumbled against Blaine's lips.

"I won't let you go, Bas." Blaine whispered before closing the gap between himself and Sebastian.

Blaine pressed his lips against Sebastian, letting out a slight moan as Sebastian pulled Blaine closer to him, letting his hands run down Blaine's back. Blaine swiped his tongue over Sebastian's lips asking for entry. Sebastian allowed his tongue entrance and began to kneed his own with Blaine's. Blaine pushed his body deeper into Sebastian's, trying to hold himself up. His knees falling week at the ministrations Sebastian's tongue is doing to the inside of his mouth.

Sebastian felt Blaine fall just a little bit, before pulling back slightly, "That was…" Blaine began but couldn't finish.

"Yeah…" Sebastian finished breathless as he leant down to kiss Blaine again. "Is anyone home?"

"No, but I-"

"Nothing will happen B, I just want to lay down and hold you. It's been a long night." Sebastian whispered in between kisses.

"Let's go." Blaine led the way across the road to his house.

"B?" Sebastian asked, before Blaine had managed to open the door.

"Hmm." Blaine mused whilst trying to stick the key in the lock but finding it difficult with Sebastian's lips travelling down his neck.

"I – Did you mean what you said?" Sebastian asked looking down to the ground, avoiding Blaine's eyes.

Blaine lifted Sebastian's head up to meet his eyes, "Every word Bas. I love you and I will never let you go."

"I love you Blaine." Sebastian whispered.

-.-

_**Naww they are finally confessing their feelings! About time… But more drama ensures! Until next time! **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**What's done is done.**_

_**What would of happened if Kurt never stopped talking to Chandler? What would of happened if Kurt cheated on Blaine not Blaine cheating on Kurt?**_

_**And how does Sebastian fit into all of this? **_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing or anyone **_

**A/N –I never write author's notes up the top, but I had a really hard time writing this chapter. I didn't know where to start and I don't know where to end it but there's still so much to go. I have work in less than 7 hours and I really can't sleep and I have soooo many ideas to get through but I'm struggling so just bare with me :)**

**Anyway I'll give it ago. – Thanks to everyone who has reviewed or favourited or followed!**

_**Previously on What's Done Is Done:**_

"_Hmm." Blaine mused whilst trying to stick the key in the lock but finding it difficult with Sebastian's lips travelling down his neck._

"_I – Did you mean what you said?" Sebastian asked looking down to the ground, avoiding Blaine's eyes._

_Blaine lifted Sebastian's head up to meet his eyes, "Every word Bas. I love you and I will never let you go."_

"_I love you Blaine." Sebastian whispered._

* * *

The soft light shined brightly through the wooden venetian blinds in Blaine's room. Blaine rolled over in his bed only to find a cold spot where Sebastian should have been. He sat up in his bed the covers falling from his body, hearing a phone ring in the distance, he answered without looking at it.

"Hello?" Blaine

"Sebastian, I'm sorry. I know you want to hang up, but please just listen to what I have to say. Please? I love you, Sebastian, I want you back please you have to believe me. Sebastian please say something, anything?" Blaine listened to Adrien's voice through the phone before pulling away and realising it wasn't his phone but Sebastian's.

Blaine hit record on the phone so that the whole conversation could be recorded.

"This isn't Sebastian." Blaine whispered into the phone softly.

"Why are you answering his phone? Why didn't you say anything earlier?" Adrien yelled into the phone.

"Honestly, I don't know" Blaine whispered again, "Why are you calling at 6am?" Blaine finished looking at the clock on his bedside table.

His strained to hear in case Sebastian had just gotten up to use the bathroom, until he heard the faint sound of a piano in the background.

"Just – don't worry." Adrien huffed before hanging up on Blaine.

The phone beeped, as a message appeared – Conversation Saved.

Sebastian voice filled with emotions deeper than anything Blaine had heard before. Blaine knew he had to tell Sebastian that Adrien called.

_But my love is all I have to give_

_Without you I don't think I could live_

_I wish I could give the world to you_

_But love is all I have to give_

But at that moment, Blaine wanted closer to Sebastian's voice. He got up out of the bed and tip toed to the door cracking it open just a little to hear more of the man he loved.

"Blaine?" Sebastian stopped playing instantly hearing the door creak.

Blaine stood silently at the doorway not wanting to move. Waiting for Sebastian to keep playing.

Sebastian strummed his fingers over the piano keys, knowing Blaine was listening. Blaine sighed out loud as he leaned against the doorframe, forgetting it creaked.

"Blaine. I know you're listening. Just come down the stairs." Sebastian yelled towards the door.

Blaine picked up Sebastian's phone and walked down the stairs towards the piano, not looking at Sebastian.

"B?" Sebastian asked quietly as Blaine stood next to the piano.

Blaine looked up to meet Sebastian's eyes, wishing he hadn't the minute his hazel eyes met Sebastian's green. "Adrien called you." Blaine whispered dropping his eyes from Sebastian's gaze.

"How – '' Sebastian started before Blaine interrupted.

"I thought it was mine. I didn't mean to Bas, I recorded it." Blaine said before giving Sebastian his phone, "I'm sorry."

"Blaine, it's ok. It doesn't matter. Whatever he has to say, you can hear it. It means nothing to me." Sebastian tried to comfort Blaine.

"I think you should just listen to it before you decide if it means nothing to you." Blaine whispered before getting up from Sebastian's side to walk away.

"No. Don't leave. Don't you dare walk away Blaine." Sebastian said as he grabbed a hold of Blaine hand pulling him back down to the seat. "He means nothing to me. Not anymore." Sebastian pressed his lips to Blaine's, before pulling his phone softly out of his hands. "I'm just deleting it."

"No. Please listen to it, Sebastian. Please?" Blaine begged only wanting to put his mind at ease.

"Blaine, I don't want to listen to anything he says."

"Please?"

"Fine." Sebastian pressed play on the recording, _'__Sebastian, I'm sorry. I know you want to hang up, but please just listen to what I have to say. Please? I love you, Sebastian, I want you back please you have to believe me. Sebastian please say something, anything' _Sebastian just stared into Blaine's eyes, a million emotions shining through. Not one even close to what Blaine was expecting. Sebastian's eyes showed no feelings at all. Only love that he was showing Blaine.

'_This isn't Sebastian.'_ Adoration shone through Sebastian's eyes.

'_Why are you answering his phone? Why didn't you say anything earlier?"_ Sebastian frowned at the tone Adrien used. 'How dare he ask that?' he thought.

'_Honestly, I don't know" _Sebastian heard Blaine whisper, _"Why are you calling at 6am?'_ Sebastian smiled slightly at Blaine's comment worrying that he was whispering.

'_Just- don't worry'_ the recording went dead as Adrien hung up.

"Why did you whisper, B? Why didn't you just hang up on him?" Sebastian asked.

"I don't know." Blaine whispered again, "Apart of me wanted to know why he called, apart of me wanted to know if you still felt anything for him, apart of me wanted to yell at him for even thinking you would take him back, but I can't even believe you're actually sitting here with me and that you actually love me and I was worried, scared that if you heard him that you would regret everything between-''

Blaine was cut off by Sebastian's lips, pressing against his, begging for entrance, Sebastian's tongue running along his lips. Blaine moaned into the kiss, opening his lips slightly to allow Sebastian's tongue to meet his. Sebastian groaned the moment their tongues attached to each other. Blaine feeling a tightness in his pyjama pants, as Sebastian ran his hand down his chest, knowing that if he didn't stop what Sebastian was doing to his mouth he would start peeling away Sebastian's clothing until they were both in nothing.

"Blaine." Sebastian groaned running his hand up Blaine's leg, as Blaine latched his lips to Sebastian's neck, "We need to stop, now."

"No, please don't." Blaine begged as Sebastian moved his lips to Blaine's pulse.

"If we don't stop now, I won't stop at all and you don't want that. Not yet." Sebastian moaned in between kisses.

"I don't care." Blaine mumbled before latching his lips to Sebastian's again, but Sebastian pulled away. "Yes you will B. Please?" Sebastian begged pulling away, so he could look into Blaine's eyes.

"Ok." Blaine pulled away, taking in both of their appearances, Sebastian's swollen lips and obvious hard on. Blaine feeling the same to his own body, "I'm sorry." Blaine mumbled.

"Don't be." Sebastian smiled at him, "I'd walk around like this all day if it means I got to at least do that with you, but we both need cold showers, we both have a class to attend, only god knows why Adrien has a class on a Saturday."

"To make our lives miserable?" Blaine offered, before grabbing Sebastian's hand and pulling him towards the stairs.

"Maybe." Sebastian mumbled before leaning down to kiss Blaine gently. "Let's get ready."

* * *

The class went by smoothly, Adrien didn't make eye contact with Blaine or Sebastian the whole lesson, not that either of the two were paying much attention to the class in the first place, both too wrapped up in each other to really notice.

The bell rang loudly throughout the lecture hall. Sebastian and Blaine packed up their books and pens before moving to the doors, Adrien looked up from his desk before meeting Sebastian's eyes. This had to end today.

"I'll meet up with you in a few minutes ok?" Sebastian whispered into Blaine's ears.

Blaine looked behind him and saw Adrien look down to his desk.

"Nothing, will happen, but this," Sebastian indicated between all three of them, "Stops today. I love you and he needs to know that whatever he has to say it won't change how I feel. Not after last night."

"Ok. I'll be outside. I love you too." Blaine said before kissing Sebastian gently.

Adrien looked up from his desk seeing Sebastian near the door entryway.

Sebastian turned to Adrien, looking him up and down wondering why he feel in love with him. How he could of fallen in love with this guy who hurts Blaine so much just by looking at Sebastian? "This stop today."

"What?" Adrien said.

"This. Stops. Today." Sebastian said gesturing between himself and Adrien. "Nothing is going to happen. Not now and not in the future. So whatever you have to say, you say now because after today it stops. If that means I have to leave your class then I will because I won't do this to Blaine any longer."

"Will you listen to yourself?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Remember when you used to think that stuff about me? Remember how I defended us to Julien? Remember how we used to sit together for hours just being us? Remember everytime we used to sing together? The chemistry we felt… I do Sebastian!"

"Yes I remember, but then I distinctively remember you and Michel, what ever we had Adrien doesn't exist anymore. I'm with Blaine now and nothing you or Kurt can say will change that. No matter how many people you dig up from his past, Blaine and I will still be together."

"Seb, I've apologized about Michel, obviously it didn't work out I want you back. I don't care about what Julien said. I don't care about my teaching license. I just want you!" Adrien whispered putting his hand to Sebastian's cheek.

"What part of I'm with Blaine do you not understand. Go back to Paris. Go back to Michel. We are over." Sebastian pushed Adrien's hand off his cheek.

"Wow! How times have changed?" A voice said from the back of the room.

Adrien and Sebastian turned towards the direction the voice came from, shock spread on both their faces.

"Julien." Adrien whispered towards the back of the classroom.

The door opened and Blaine walked in followed by another face no one wanted to see ever.

"Bastian, what's-'' Sebastian turned to the door to see Blaine slowly walk in.

Sebastian went to Blaine's side and pulled him close, moving subtly towards an empty space far away from all the other people in the room, hugging him breathing in his intoxicating scent. "I love you." Sebastian whispered.

"I love you too, and I always will, but what's going on?" Blaine replied.

"Blaine, just know that what ever happens next, I will always love you more than you can possibly know." Sebastian whispered in Blaine's ear.

"Sebastian, nothing will change. I love you Bas and it won't change." Blaine finished softly, and as if knowing exactly who was at the door.

"Hello, Sebastian. Nice to finally meet the person who ruined my marriage and destroyed my life."

All heads turned towards the door, Adrien was the only one to speak. A name he didn't want to say again.

"Michel." Adrien whispered.

* * *

**:D ! I know I ended it on cliffhanger! But I'm having soo much trouble writing it**

**: ( But I'm trying! Until Next time!**

**:D**


	10. Chapter 10

_**What's done is done.**_

_**What would of happened if Kurt never stopped talking to Chandler? What would of happened if Kurt cheated on Blaine not Blaine cheating on Kurt?**_

_**And how does Sebastian fit into all of this? **_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing or anyone **_

_**SOooo: I had a lot of trouble with this! **_

* * *

_**Previously on What's Done is Done:**_

_"Blaine, just know that what ever happens next, I will always love you more than you can possibly know." Sebastian whispered in Blaine's ear._

_"Sebastian, nothing will change. I love you Bas and it won't change." Blaine finished softly, and as if knowing exactly who was at the door._

_"Hello, Sebastian. Nice to finally meet the person who ruined my marriage and destroyed my life."_

_All heads turned towards the door, Adrien was the only one to speak. A name he didn't want to say again._

_"Michel." Adrien whispered._

* * *

"Well isn't this just a happy reunion?" Julien drawled from the back of the room.

"Shut up, Julien." Adrien muttered whilst trying to avoid eye contact with his husband.

"No," Michel smirked, "Why the silence? Let's all sit down and have a long discussion." Michel moved from the door towards the front of the classroom and sat in one of the chairs before placing his feet on the table in front of him.

Everyone stood in silence. Sebastian looked from Blaine to Adrien, to Michel and then back to Blaine.

"What? No one want's to start. Fine. I'll start." Michel said as he got up from his seat and began to walk towards Sebastian and Blaine.

Sebastian pulled Blaine behind him, whilst Blaine gripped onto Sebastian's arms.

"Wait." Julien said before leaving his seat to walk to the front of the class. "I have to see this close up."

"There's nothing to see Julien, because this isn't happening." Sebastian said as he let go of Blaine to walk towards Michel. "Nothing is happening, whatever happened between Adrien and myself finished 5 years ago. 5 really long years ago. Nothing is happening now and nothing will ever happen again in the future."

"Sebast-'' Adrien began.

"NO!" Sebastian yelled, "What part of this is never happening again do you not get? I told you earlier, this ends today. I've moved on, I'm happy again; I'm with someone who wants to be with me, someone I want to be with. You need to let this go Adrien. Don't call my phone at 6am in the morning, don't try and get Kurt involved, don't talk to me in general. We are over A-"

"Wait, let him talk." Julien interrupted again.

"Yeah, let him talk." Michel said.

"No. You know as much as I hated living in Paris with you three, I still keep in contact with friends, let's play a little game shall we?" Sebastian started angrily.

Adrien, Michel and Julien looked at each other, doubt growing in their eyes.

"Not fun when it's turned back on you is it?" Sebastian questioned, "Well in the words of Michel, I'll start shall I? Let's start with you Michel. No, I never officially met you, and I knew nothing about you, I never went to your house, I never saw you anywhere near Adrien, I didn't even know you existed. But you found out about Adrien and myself and then I knew that he was married and I tried everything to have him back, but he wouldn't leave you and right now I couldn't be happier that you found out and that he did leave me, but the question still remains, how did you find out? That's how we meet Julien."

Blaine took a seat at the front of the class, his head not keeping up. What was Sebastian trying to prove?

"Julien, Julien, Julien… Where to start? Oh I know, you told Michel about Adrien and myself. Why? Because you fell in love with the guy." Sebastian smirked.

"What?" Julien looked shocked.

"What? You didn't think anyone knew? Of course they did. That was why Adrien came to Ohio in the first place. He knew. He knew Michel was cheating on him and couldn't confront him because Michel would only through me back in his face. So he left. He left Paris and came back to Ohio. How great is this game?" Sebastian smirked yet again.

"You think you have everything figured out?" Julien started, "You think you can just through everything back in our faces? Well you can't."

"You still ruined my marriage, you made him leave Paris. We would have been fine if you had of never showed up. What was it about you that made him fall so hard? No matter what I did. The little things I tried to do, it was never enough. I was never YOU!" Michel yelled. "I could never be Sebastian, Sebastian this, Sebastian that. It was always about you. And damn it, I tried. I tried so damn hard to keep it together but Adrien, he just wouldn't let me, and then I met Julien and he was just, he was there and he cared."

"So what, that was a good enough excuse for you to cheat on me?" Adrien finally spoke up.

"You cheated on me first, you broke my heart first, and you left me FIRST!" Michel yelled at him.

"You cheated on me with Julien, Michel, JULIEN! He was our best friend!"

"I'm still here, you know?" Julien said.

"SHUT UP!" Michel and Adrien yelled at the same time.

"You caused my marriage to end you ruined my life, you were supposed to be our best friend, and you weren't supposed to steal my husband from me? You ruined my life!"

"No, I believe Sebastian ruined your life. He ruined your marriage. You just couldn't stay away from him. You nearly lost your job Adrien, your life! You already lost your marriage! What more do you want to lose?" Julien said.

"Sebastian didn't do anything wrong! You were my friend, you should have supported me not falling for my husband and made him cheat! You ruined my life!"

"So that's alright for you to come back and ruin my life?" Blaine butted in. "I'm sick of this! What are you? 10 years old, you did this, you did that! Seriously grow up. If anyone should be pissed off here it's me! But hey your best friend was a jerk, so what? Is it a good enough excuse for you to call my ex who cheated on me to come back and make my life miserable? Is that a good enough excuse for you to say you and Sebastian are over only for you to call his phone at 6 am and spill your guts about how much you still want him? Is that a good enough excuse for you to tell me that Sebastian would never love me like he loved you? You think I didn't already know that? You all had something good in your lives and you let it go! For fuck sake, GROW UP!" Blaine finished before getting up a moving towards the door.

"Blaine!" Sebastian yelled after him.

"No Bas, I'm done." Blaine said defeated. "He was right. You will never love me like you loved him."

"Blaine, that's not true and you know it." Sebastian said walking closer to him.

"Is it really, Bas?" Blaine asked, looking at Adrien who couldn't keep his eyes off Sebastian, "He can't even look away from you Bas. I can't compete with that. I can't keep doing this. You said it would finish today, but these two arrive and all hell breaks loose again. I can't do this. I can't go through all the hurt again."

"B, what did I say earlier? What ever happens, know that I love you and I will always love you. I wasn't joking. I love you Blaine please don't go please?" Sebastian begged grabbing Blaine's face in his hands.

"I'm not dealing with this anymore. I can't Bas. Please can we just go?" Blaine mumbled lightly pressing his lips to Sebastian's.

"Mmm," Sebastian moaned pulling Blaine closer to him, "Yeah." He finished before pulling away and grabbing his hand moving closer to the door until Michel spoke.

"Well that answers my next question." Michel said.

"What?" Blaine and Sebastian asked at the same time.

"Whether or not you were going to fight for Adrien? But you don't want Adrien do you?" Michel asked.

Sebastian looked at Adrien before looking at Blaine and smiling. "No, I don't. I think – no wait, I know I'm happy where I am right now and that won't be changing anytime soon."

"I noticed." Julien said.

"How?" Blaine asked confused.

"You call him, Bas. I've never once heard Adrien call him that ever. Every time Adrien tried to shorten Sebastian's name he would always correct him." Julien said.

Sebastian smiled and looked at Blaine softly. "Yeah, he's pretty special, but if you guys don't mind, we have some place else to be."

"WAIT! That's it? You're just going to walk away. Did anything I say to you mean anything?" Adrien yelled.

"I told you earlier, professor." Sebastian smirked, "This ended today. I want nothing to do with you and I meant it. Don't call me, don't talk to me, unless it's class related. I want nothing to do with you. You made this mess." Sebastian said gesturing to Julien and Michel, "No offence. So you fix it! It no longer has anything to do with me. Goodbye." Sebastian grabbed Blaine's hand and left the classroom.

* * *

Julien looked at Michel and Adrien, realisation finally hitting him, "You came back for him." He asked Michel. It wasn't a question.

Adrien looked up to stare between Michel and Julien. Michel nodded softly before mumbling. "I couldn't stop loving him even if I tried." Before walking out the door leaving a dumbfounded Adrien behind.

The tension between Adrien and Julien grew before a knock caught there attention.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I'm looking for Professor Phillipe?"

"Yes. Is there something I can help you with?" Adrien said.

"Yes. I'm a new transfer from Chicago, Hunter Clarington." Hunter said sticking out his hand.

"Pleasure to meet you, Hunter. I'm Julien, a transfer as well. I'll show you around." Julien said before taking Hunter's hand.

"Julien, what are you doing?" Adrien asked.

"Talk to Michel, Adrien. He stopped loving me a long time ago. He wants you and i know you want him too. I think I might stick around a little while longer just to see how everything goes, besides Hunter's great company so far." Julien smirked before leading Hunter out of the room.

* * *

Sebastian looked at Blaine sitting beside him in the passenger seat of his car. "Say something, please." Sebastian asked pulling Blaine out of his daydream.

"What am I supposed to say?" Blaine asked looking at Sebastian.

"I don't know. But this silence is deafening. Just tell me what you're thinking."

"I'm thinking that I really want to take you inside and have my wicked way with you but that would be highly inappropriate." Blaine smirked.

"What?" Sebastian asked shocked.

"What did you think I was thinking Bas?"

"That you wanted to leave me, that you made a mistake, that you want Kurt back, that you should of gone with him in the first place." Sebastian rambled.

"Bastian, stop. I love you and I meant that. I-Ok I was worried that yes you wanted Adrien, but then Julien said that stuff about a nickname, I don't mean too it just comes out, if you want me to stop just say so and I will, but he said that stuff and I knew then that you love me and I love you and-''

Sebastian pulled over the car and put it in park before leaning over and grabbing Blaine by the back of the neck and planting his lips on Blaine's. Blaine moaned pulling Sebastian closer, "Mmm, Bas."

Blaine pulled Sebastian closer grabbing a hold of his shirt in his fists, plunging his tongue in Sebastian's mouth.

* * *

_FINALLY! I know… Took me long, but someone convinced me to post a new chapter because it "has been a long time, no really a while" LOL! _

_Not mentioning any names_ _**"ilikerandomthingssodontjudgeme" :) **_ Trust me without the push it wouldn't be updated today! :)

_ENJOY!_


	11. Chapter 11

_**What's done is done.**_

_**What would of happened if Kurt never stopped talking to Chandler? What would of happened if Kurt cheated on Blaine not Blaine cheating on Kurt?**_

_**And how does Sebastian fit into all of this? **_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing or anyone **_

_**Previously on What's Done is Done:**_

_Sebastian pulled over the car and put it in park before leaning over and grabbing Blaine by the back of the neck and planting his lips on Blaine's. Blaine moaned pulling Sebastian closer, "Mm, Bas."_

_Blaine pulled Sebastian closer grabbing a hold of his shirt in his fists, plunging his tongue in Sebastian's mouth._

* * *

"Chandler, we need to talk." Kurt said grabbing Chandler's hand and pulling him away from the group he was talking to.

"No, we don't Kurt." Chandler said as he pulled his hand away and tried to walk away.

"Yes, we do." Kurt followed Chandler, before pulling him into a deserted classroom.

"Why Kurt? You pretty much said it all in Ohio. What more could you possibly have to say?"

"I'm sorry, Chan."

"No, you don't get to call me that. Not after you broke my heart and trampled all over it. That's not fair. Damn it Kurt, I can't do this now. I can't I don't want to anymore. I can't compete with him. I won't compete with him." Chandler stated before sitting on the furthest desk away from Kurt.

"I don't want you to compete with him Chandler, you were right, I had no reason to still be in love with him and if I'm being honest with myself, I'm not in love with him. I haven't been since I started whatever this thing is between us," Kurt replied before slowly walking over to chandler. "I'm sorry, I even said it, but seeing him with Sebastian made me jealous and I had no right to be, now I understand what he felt and I though I could make it all go away, that I could have my best friend back, but I can't and I haven't had him since I met you.

"And I wouldn't change it for the world, Chan, I love you and I want you back, I just want us again." Kurt whispered lifting Chandler's head to meet his eyes, which were slowly filling with tears.

"Ku-Kurt, I can't do that again. I won't do that again, I love you so much and it hurt. It physically hurt more then emotionally, I felt like you had ripped my heart out and stepped on it, maybe added a few jumps, and I never want to feel that way again. Not in a million years."

"I'm sorry, baby, I really am. Please come back to me, I'm so sorry, Chan." Kurt let his lips meet Chandler's softly at first and then pushed him back slightly and pushed against them harder, trying to get a response out of Chandler.

Chandler felt Kurt's lips press harder against his and gasped, for as long as he could remember Kurt was never this physical with him, never the one to initiate anything, to feel Kurt press himself harder to him made him realise Kurt wanted this just as much as Chandler did. Chandler grabbed the back of Kurt's neck, pulling him closer.

"I'm so sorry." Kurt whispered in between light kisses.

"It's ok. I love you, so much Kurt." Chandler said softly.

"You have no idea how much I love you Chan."

* * *

"Daddy!" Amelia yelled running down the front steps of her house.

"Amelia, get back here please?" Michel yelled after her.

"Dad, it's daddy." Amelia replied before stopping and looking back at her dad.

"I know, but back her sweetie." Michel said to her.

Adrien walked in the gate of the home, towards the front door where Amelia was standing with Michel, "Michel, please." He whispered.

"Amelia, sweetie, hop inside for me please, so I can talk to your daddy." Michel said softly to his daughter.

"Will daddy come play with me after you finish talking?" Amelia asked, with puppy dog eyes at both her fathers.

"Of course, I will, baby. Now listen to your dad. I'll see you soon." Adrien replied sadly, knowing it was unlikely Michel would let him but also knowing Michel wouldn't let him lie to his daughter.

"Okay!" Amelia said cheerfully, before hugging her dad and going inside.

Michel closed the door softly behind him making sure Amelia was inside. "What are you doing here, Adrien?" Michel started as soon as he was sure Amelia was occupied with something else.

"Michel, please just let me see her? Please? It's been over 5 months Michel. I miss her. "

"Well maybe you should of thought about that Adrien. You left us remember."

"No! You left me! You took her and left! What was I supposed to do? I didn't even know where you had gone? Do you know how that felt?"

"Well what did you expect? You cheated on me, on us technically. She's our daughter and you slept with someone else!"

"Don't pretend you're the only innocent one here, Michel, remember Julien? You cheated on me with him, with our best friend! Our best friend, just like she is our child!" Adrien yelled before punching the brickwork next to the front door.

"Go home, Adrien. You're not seeing her when you're like this. She doesn't need to see this nor does she need to hear it."

"Please, don't be like this Michel? I just want to say hello." Adrien practically begged.

"I'm sorry Adrien, but no. Go home." Michel mumbled.

"Ok, just – just tell her I love her, and I will see her soon. Please just tell her that?" Adrien begged again.

"Of course. Goodbye Adrien." Michel whispered, as he walked inside leaving Adrien by himself on the front porch.

* * *

"Dad, where's daddy?" Amelia pounced on him, as soon as he walked in the door.

"I told him to go home Amelia." Michel said to her, as much as he wanted to lie to her, he couldn't do it. She deserved the truth, and that was something he and Adrien agreed on when she was born.

"Why? Why would you do that?" Amelia yelled at him.

"Lia, you need to know that he loves you very much and he will see you soon." Michel said getting down to her level.

"Why can't he see me now? Why did you send him away?" Amelia cried to Michel.

"Because I did Lia, you will see him soon." Michel tried to comfort her.

"No, don't talk to me. If you didn't send him home he would be here. I hate you. Go away." Amelia cried at him before running up the stairs.

Adrien listened quietly, on the other side of the door, hating himself, hating the fact that he couldn't keep his family together, that he couldn't make his daughter happy, that he couldn't make her smile. The tears that he knew were on her face made him sad, made him feel worthless. He walked away wordlessly, not before sending a message to Michel.

Michel waited for Amelia's door to slam before leaving the front foyer, hearing his phone go off in his pocket he pulled it out not expecting what he saw.

* * *

_**Thank-you **_**– Adrien.**

_**For what? – **_**Michel.**

_**For not lying to her – **_**Adrien**_**.**_

_**We may not be together, right now, but we made that deal when she was born and nothing has changed. I have never lied to her, nor will I ever – **_**Michel.**

Adrien smiled at his phone slightly, still feeling hurt, despite what the message said _right now _what does that even mean? Does Michel still love him like Julien said? Where does Sebastian fit in this? '_No where!'_ His conscience said to him loudly. _'He's with Blaine. He's happy. Let him be!'_

Adrien walked silently back to his front door, of his apartment, knowing that the only thing he will be met with was complete silence. He opened the door, walking silently to the fridge, before a knock at the door startled him.

* * *

"Blaine, baby wake up." Sebastian whispered softly in Blaine's ear.

"Mm, I don't want to. Please just 5 more minutes." Blaine snuggled deeper into Sebastian's chest.

"B, come on, get up." Sebastian said softly, kissing Blaine's head.

"Why?" Blaine whined.

"Kurt's on the phone for you." Sebastian mumbled softly, knowing Kurt could here him.

"Tell him to go away, I just want you." Blaine grumbled.

Sebastian put the phone to his ear, "You heard him Hummel, and he doesn't want to speak to you." He said smugly.

"_Ok, that's fine, I understand. Just let him know that, I didn't mean it and that if he needs clarification to just call, despite everything, he is still my best friend. Goodbye Sebastian."_ Kurt said before hanging up, not waiting for a reply.

Sebastian stared dumbfounded at Blaine's phone.

Blaine looked at Sebastian for a few minutes before speaking. "He didn't mean what Bas?"

"I don't know B. I have no idea at all, what he means, and I know you probably want to know." Sebastian said slightly confused.

"Actually Bas, I think I'm fine right now. What's done is done. I don't care what he has to say right now. I'm happy, I'm happy with you and I'm glad I came home."

"Me too B, me too." Sebastian smiled down at Blaine who yawned slightly, "Sleep baby, I'll wake you later."

"Sleep to Bas, it's too early. Cuddle me." Blaine mumbled snuggling into Sebastian's chest more.

"Ok, I love you." Sebastian whispered sliding down the bed slightly kissing Blaine softly before closing his eyes.

"Mm, I love you too Bas, so much." Blaine whispered letting sleep overtake him.

* * *

Adrien walked over to his front door, unsure whether to answer or not. Looking through the peephole, he saw his daughter and ex-husband in the doorway. He breathed in deeply before being frightened and slamming the door open.

"Daddy!" Amelia yelled, before getting out of her dad's arms and running the short distance to her other father's legs and grabbing hold.

"What happened?" He asked in a panic looking at Michel and the tear stained cheeks of his daughter.

"Nothing, I just realised, that I shouldn't of sent you away without letting you see her. It wasn't fair, on you nor is it fair on her." Michel replied looking down at his daughter softly, "Can we come in?"

"I- Of course." Adrien said picking up his daughter and hugging her closely.

"Princess, I've missed you so much." Adrien smiled brightly at his daughter.

"Missed you too daddy." Amelia laughed lightly, hugging her dad back tightly.

Michel looked on in silence, a slight smile on his lips. Adrien looked at Michel, a smile playing on his lips.

"Princess, why don't you go to see your room? Daddy designed it himself. Your dad and I are just going to talk for a bit ok?" Adrien said to his daughter softly.

Amelia frowned looking between Michel and Adrien, "Are you going to go away again?"

"I-'' Adrien didn't know how to answer. Was Michel going to let him see her again? Would this be the last time he would ever get to hold her again? Adrien looked at Michel not knowing how to answer.

"No Lia. Daddy isn't going away again. Ok, I promise?" Michel replied, shocking Adrien, "Go check out your room. We will be in soon."

"Okay! Love you daddy's!" Amelia smiled brightly before walking down the hallway seeing a bright pink room, squealing loudly and running in.

"She's amazing isn't she?" Michel asked softly walking closer to Adrien.

"She is. I've missed so much." Adrien whispered.

Michel shook his head, "Not a lot, she's so much like you, and it's very cute."

Adrien looked shocked, "What are you doing here Michel? What more could you possible want to rub in my face? You have our daughter; you got our best friend what more do you want from me?"

"I want you, Adrien. I want us again. Fuck! I love you so much. I just want you to come back, come back home, come back to Amelia, come back to me." Michel said frustrated.

"We're over Michel, the divorce was finalised months ago. Why now? Why not back then? Why come all this way now?"

"We're still married Adrien, I couldn't sign them. I tried, gosh I tried so hard to just put pen to paper but I couldn't. I couldn't because of her, because of that little girl in there, our daughter."

"Why now? Why tell me all this now!?" Adrien raised his voice slightly, knowing that if he spoke any louder Amelia would hear.

"Because I was hurt! I was upset, Adrien. There used to be a day when it was just you and I. Just us, but then I found out about Sebastian. He literally ripped my family apart and for the first time in a long time, I'm sort of happy. I've finally realised that I don't care about any of that. I just want you back. If that makes me stupid, because I know you could rip it all away just by saying you love him or you want to leave me then that is my fault, but you can't help how you feel Adrien and this is how I feel when I'm with you, what am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know if I can love again Michel. How do I love again? How do I love you again? You took Amelia away from me, you took her and left, this is the first time I've seen her in 5 months Michel. 5 months! Do you know how much that hurt, to have the most important people in the world ripped away from you?"

"Yeah I do! Remember you cheated on me! You left me first. You moaned his name for weeks in your sleep. What was I supposed to do Adrien? Pretend I didn't hear it? I know you saw him at the park all those years later, and for the first time in years that name came back. I couldn't do it anymore, and when Amelia came and asked who Sebastian was that was it. I decided then that we needed to leave. Our daughter asked who he was! Our 4 year old daughter!"

"Keep your voice down Michel!" Adrien replied back, harshly.

"You know she asked about you everyday! Everyday! 'When's Daddy coming home? How long until Daddy gets home? I miss daddy.' That's what I heard everyday, for 5 months! I didn't know what to say. I couldn't tell her that I had taken her away from you because you didn't love me anymore. She would of thought you didn't love her either and I couldn't explain Julien anymore then I could explain you leaving, if it's any consolation I didn't see Julien the moment I left. Once I left you and took Amelia that was it, I didn't see Julien either."

"Oh yeah because that makes me feel so much better! I couldn't care less about Julien, Michel. I've missed 5 months of my daughters life and 5 months when she's about to turn 10 is a lot of time!"

"I didn't know how to explain it to her! I'm sorry! How did you want to explain it to her? 'Hey Lia, your dad and I aren't together anymore so you have to choose.' That's not really fair Adrien!"

"I wouldn't have made her choose, Michel."

"Well one of us had too."

"What do you want me to say, Michel? Everything I say, you contradict!"

"I want you to talk to me! Tell me what you're feeling. Just something anything!"

"What I'm feeling!? Fuck! I still love you Michel, I still love Amelia and I always will but what do I do? I don't know how to move on. I never should of started something with Sebastian in the first place but I couldn't help it, and then I got in deeper and deeper and shit, I missed you everyday, I still miss you everyday. I just want my life back Mich. I just want you and Amelia and my family back!"

"Then come back, come back home to Paris, back to Amelia, back to me." Michel whispered softly walking towards Adrien with every word said before grabbing Adrien's face between his hands and kissing him passionately. Adrien froze before letting his hands grab Michel around the waist puling him in deeper. He opened his mouth slightly grabbing Michel's tongue pulling it with his teeth. Michel moaned softly into Adrien's mouth.

Adrien pulled back quickly, running his hands through his hair before leaning his forehead against Michel's.

"How Michel? How do I come back? Why would you want me to come back?"

"Adrien, I love you. You came back after you found out about Sebastian's age. You came back to me then. You can come back now. I know you can. I miss you so much Adrien."

"Daddy?" Amelia's voice came through loud and clear.

Adrien wiped away the tears he didn't even know he had in his eyes. Michel walked over to Amelia and picked her up, before walking back over to Adrien.

"Dad, why is Daddy crying?" Amelia asked softly before reaching out for her Adrien.

"I don't know sweetie, but how about you hug him." Michel replied softly to her before letting her go to Adrien.

"Daddy, why are you crying? Are you not happy?" Amelia asked.

"No princess, I'm very happy. I love you and your dad very much, you know that right?" Adrien smiled at his daughter softly.

"Of course and we love you too! This much." Amelia said stretching her arms out as far as she could.

Michel looked between his daughter and his still current husband, a smile growing on his face, "Group hug!" Amelia cried out, Michel looked at Adrien before doing anything.

Adrien smiled slightly at Michel before Amelia pulled her dad closer to them. Adrien grabbed Michel around the waste tightly pulling him into the hug. Michel lent up and kissed Adrien softly. Adrien kissed back almost as gently before Amelia made a yuk sound at them, and they pulled back looking at each other before both of them planted a kiss on Amelia's cheeks.

"DADDYS! Yuk!" Amelia cried laughing loudly.

"I love you Mich. I really do." Adrien whispered in his husband's ear.

"I love you too Adrien and I always will." Michel whispered back, and he knew despite what had been done, it was true.

* * *

_**I'm sorry for the limited Sebastian and Blaine but these guys sort of have to be out of the picture for the next couple of chapters. It's almost over but it's still got a bit to go. Don't count Hunter Clarington out yet!**_

_**I'm so sorry for the delay! I have reasons for it, but I still apologise. **_

_**I didn't even need'**_ Ilikerandomthingssodontjudgeme_**' to push me this time! BE PROUD!:)**_

_**Until next time :)**_


End file.
